


Alianza

by marymarcegalindo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accion, Cambiaformas, Lemon, M/M, Masumibeta, Misión de rescate, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), chrisalfa, victorbeta, yuuriomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo
Summary: Christophe Giacometti atraviesa por el momento más angustiante de su vida. Sin poder recurrir a sus amigos ni a las autoridades de su país, el lobo dejará de lado su orgullo de alfa y tendrá que confiar en la experiencia y el valor de su enemigo y rival Víctor Nikiforov y el grupo de expertos que lo acompañan, para poder resolver un problema de vida o muerte.Esta es la última entrega con la que cierra el ciclo que comenzó como un Desafío, salvó todas las duras pruebas de una Cacería y termina ahora convirtiéndose en una extraña Alianza.Para leer este two shot debes comenzar por Desafío y seguir con Cacería.Gracias.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Masumi/Chris Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti





	1. Primera Parte

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre Víctor Nikiforov contempla los cansados y llorosos ojos de Yuuri. El profesor tiende la mano y el omega la sujeta con la timidez de la brisa en el desierto. Ambos se miran en silencio durante algunos segundos, corto tiempo en el que el amor se vuelve a encender en sus ojos.

─Yuuri ¿vas a dejarme marchar con el sabor salado de tus lágrimas o me vas a permitir sentir la dulzura de tus besos? ─Víctor atrae hacia sí al triste omega.

─Sabes que jamás te despido con pena o con enfado, pero esta vez tendré que decirte adiós con mucho miedo. ─Yuuri cierra con cuidado la puerta del pequeño dormitorio donde su bebé duerme ajena a todo el drama que se vive en casa.

─¿Quién va a decir adiós Yuuri? Solo será un hasta pronto, hasta dentro de siete días. Verás que este tiempo no será nada comparado con todo lo bueno que podremos disfrutar juntos después de la misión. ─Víctor abraza el frío cuerpo de su omega que se estremece de emoción entre sus brazos─. Vamos dame un beso, regálame tu sonrisa y dime cuánto me amas.

─Víctor eres un tonto… sabes muy bien que te amo sin límites. ─Yuuri juega con las hebras de plata que cubren desordenadas la frente de su amado profesor.

─Pero a mí me gusta que lo digas y que me demuestres tu amor. ─La barba de Víctor roza el cuello de Yuuri provocando que dé un salto ante la aguda sensación─. Amame con tus ojos, con tus labios, con tu aroma, con tus manos frías sobre mi espalda…

Manos frías que inventaron mil caricias sobre la cálida piel del beta, ojos que se entregaron a cada mirada intimidante, labios que saborearon todos los rincones de su cuerpo, aroma que inundó de éxtasis la habitación.

Para Víctor y Yuuri hacer el amor es todo un ritual que se inicia muy temprano en la mañana cuando ambos alistan el día y se besan con mucha pasión deseándose suerte en sus actividades. Un ritual que continúa cuando a mitad de la jornada se escriben algún mensaje picante o cuando se llaman para saber cómo están y en qué están pensando. Ritual que espera impaciente cuando tienen que jugar, hacer comer, leer un cuento, bañar y hacer dormir a la nena. Ritual que desnuda sus cuerpos y los junta en una lúdica coreografía llena de ternura, deseos y malicia con la que alcanzan el máximo deleite por las noches.

Esa noche es distinta. Con sus besos Yuuri expresa toda su angustia y miedo, con sus caricias intenta hacer perpetuo ese momento de amor. Los gemidos del omega son pedidos ahogados para que Víctor no cumpla con el estúpido pacto que hizo con Giacometti. 

El agradable sabor del beta se transforma en un amargo recordatorio del peligro que su hombre correrá las próximas horas fuera del hogar, fuera de la ciudad de refugiados, al otro lado de los Urales.

Yuuri intenta no pensar y se entrega al placer que desata en su cuerpo las embestidas de su amado esposo. Entre sombras y tímidas luces ámbar sujeta con las manos los firmes glúteos de Víctor reclamando otro roce más, otro toque profundo que endurezca su vientre, otro orgasmo que haga extraviar todos sus sentidos.

Víctor inunda con su suave aroma y su tibio sudor todo el cuerpo de su omega, busca en su boca con desesperación la calma que ha perdido desde hace algunas horas, sujeta sus pectorales con suavidad y los mama como un crío hasta que siente la caliente y dulce leche salir disparada hacia su paladar. 

Una parte de él quiere seguir gozando eternamente de ese momento lúbrico sobre Yuuri, otra parte le recuerda que un trato importante ha comenzado y que no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Pero durante unas horas más Yuuri será suyo por completo, no se negará a cualquier pedido que él le haga, se abrirá como una flor en primavera. Lo aprisionará entre sus brazos y dentro su ardiente trasero que no deja de moverse buscando una y otra vez las cumbres del placer.

Al iniciar la madrugada, los cansados ojos de Yuuri se adormilan sobre el caluroso y firme cuerpo de Víctor. Este busca descansar unas horas antes de emprender su viaje. Yuuri le da la espalda y acomoda sus redondos glúteos sobre los húmedos muslos de Víctor. Los ojos del beta se cierran con lentitud y mientras posa su brazo sobre la cintura de su omega, en su mente se dibuja un único pensamiento.

«Te amo Yuuri Katsuki»

Antes que salga el sol Víctor ya está en pie ultimando los detalles para partir. Procura no despertar a Yuuri para no hacer más difícil la despedida. Sabe que el omega es demasiado sensible y no quiere verlo llorar. Sale con cuidado hacia el pasillo del departamento cuando de pronto escucha a su bebé balbuceando un lenguaje que solo los querubines entienden.

Víctor ingresa al dormitorio y la contempla con profundo amor. Es por esa criatura de ojos entreabiertos y por su hermoso padre omega que arriesgará todo en unas horas. Sonríe al ver cómo mueve la boca y intentando encontrar ese dedo que tanto le gusta chupar y su corazón de padre se rinde ante ella.

─Shhhh… vas a despertar a papá Yuuri y él necesita dormir un rato más. Vamos sé buena niña y vuelve a dormir ─Víctor suplica en voz baja mientras la toma en brazos, acaricia sus sedosos y negros cabellos y la mece con suavidad hasta que sus inmensos ojos azules se van cerrando. Luego entra a su dormitorio con la pequeña ya dormida y la deja junto a Yuuri.

Acomoda las cobijas sobre ellos, los contempla con una sonrisa complacida y sale en puntitas de pie de la habitación para no hacer ruido.

[…]

Una vez más la Universidad de Zúrich abre las puertas al profesor Víctor Nikiforov quien contempla con aire nostálgico el frontispicio del antiguo edificio principal, una joya arquitectónica de inicios del siglo XIX. Con cierta prisa sus pasos lo llevan hasta las oficinas del Rector quien, motivado por la gran amistad que tiene con Heinz Giacometti y porque él es uno de los aportantes principales de esa casa de estudios, se ha comprometido a ayudar a Christophe en este difícil momento que está atravesando su familia.

Víctor se abre paso entre los docentes, alumnos y administrativos que en su gran mayoría lo reconocen y saludan con algo de extrañeza. Él devuelve el cumplido con su amable sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, en especial a las secretarias de la oficina rectoral quienes suspiran al verlo ingresar con su traje de tres piezas azul marino que lo hace ver más esbelto de lo que es.

Dentro de la oficina de Wilhen Lawrentz, el Rector, esperan desde hace cinco minutos la agente Mila Babicheva y el estudiante de internado Christophe Giacometti, quienes desde que se saludaron han guardado completo e incómodo silencio intercambiando miradas poco amistosas. El Rector extiende la mano a Víctor cuando ingresa a su despacho y le da una palmada en el hombro, recordando que siempre fue un hombre muy apreciado para todos en la facultad.

Lawrentz lo invita a pasar a la sala de su oficina y Mila se adelanta para saludarlo con dos besos muy cariñosos en las mejillas, hace casi cuatro años que no se ven en persona, desde que ambos tuvieron que salir huyendo de un edificio envuelto en llamas tras un atentado en Mogadiscio. Esas eran épocas en las que se encargaban de transportar a las víctimas de trata que esa ciudad somalí a lugares más seguros.

Y el momento inevitable llega. Un alfa y un beta rivales tienen que estrechar sus manos y cruzar una vez más las miradas mientras intentan mantener la compostura del saludo.

─Víctor te ves bien ¿cómo está Yuuri? ─El lobo no puede dejar de lado su aire de displicencia.

─Muy feliz junto a mí. ─Víctor intenta disimular su rechazo, el recuerdo del poderoso lobo moliéndole a golpes en el coche de un tren no es tan doloroso como saber que fue el primero que se adueñó del cuerpo y los besos de su amado Yuuri─. ¿Y Pichit sigue contigo?

─Sí, se adaptó bien a las costumbres de mi familia y estudia danza en una escuela de élite. ─Chris aún siente la rabia de ver partir a su omega junto al beta que a pesar de estar golpeado y sangrante lucía victorioso.

Todos toman asiento en los sillones de cuero marrón mate de la sala. El Rector se muestra consternado y eso intriga a los dos agentes, porque el lobo no ha adelantado ningún dato importante durante las horas pasadas, aduciendo que era una información delicada que debía ser tratada personalmente.

─Señor Giacometti… —Mila sabe que debe actuar de interlocutora pues el diálogo entre esos dos podría ser muy áspero y prefiere imponer su prudencia y amabilidad─. ¿Podría decirnos por qué nos ha citado con tanto hermetismo y urgencia? Queremos detalles por favor.

─Pueden llamarme Chris… ─El lobo se inclina y posa los codos sobre las rodillas mientras junta sus manos, lo que va a decir a continuación no solo revelará un misterio, también mostrará su vulnerabilidad y como alfa eso es lo que menos le gusta─. Hace un año atrás mi padre y dos de sus tres socios decidieron cortar vínculos comerciales con algunas organizaciones que operan ilegalmente en países asiáticos. Como ciertos bancos de Europa, el nuestro prestó servicios a estos grupos. Y debido al escándalo con Eurobank todos pusieron un alto a este tipo de relación. Como estos grupos no han podido encontrar durante este tiempo a nuevos aliados, han recurrido al chantaje. ─Chris aprieta sus manos y su mirada muestra la gran preocupación que experimenta─. Hace cuatro días mi madre fue secuestrada por una de esas organizaciones y a cambio de su vida nos exigen atender una millonaria transacción bancaria.

Víctor y Mila se miran con sorpresa, el lobo está hablando de asuntos muy delicados y que lindan con actos ilícitos y criminales.

─¿Por qué has recurrido a nosotros Christophe? ─Víctor está intrigado por la forma cómo el lobo está queriendo solucionar su problema.

─Ustedes saben de sobra que el banco de mi familia prestó servicios en algunas oportunidades a estas organizaciones de la mafia para realizar operaciones clandestinas de blanqueo de dinero. ─Chris recuerda que por ese motivo tuvo que renunciar a Yuuri para salvar la buena reputación de su familia—. Esa fue su carta bajo la manga para que crucen los Urales.

─Christophe usted entenderá que nosotros hacemos rescates de personas y no nos encargamos de organizaciones criminales. ─Mila sabe de sobra que estos asuntos están fuera de su ámbito de intervención.

─Señorita Babicheva ustedes son los más indicados, además de ser los únicos que manejan esta delicada información sobre mi familia, conocen bien a esas mafias que también contrabandean gente por el mundo, omegas y hasta betas que ustedes en muchas ocasiones han rescatado de sus garras. ─Chris se muestra desesperado, el tiempo pasa y necesita arreglar la situación de inmediato.

─No creo que seamos los indicados Christophe, no tenemos experiencia en este tipo de operaciones, hablamos de mafia, blanqueo de dinero, extorción y secuestro, nosotros somos un grupo especializado de intervención militar, no policial. ─Víctor sabe que su negativa lo alejará de la posibilidad de movilizarse con libertad por el mundo, pero no puede comprometer al grupo en un territorio que no conocen.

─Nosotros no podemos recurrir a la policía por obvias razones, tampoco a los grupos de cazadores porque son conocidos por las mafias. ─El gran stress que padece Chris endurece su mandíbula, abochorna su rostro y humedece sus ojos. El lobo trata en vano de ocultar su angustia─. Mi familia está con los brazos atados y a menos que un grupo desconocido de rescatistas pueda ocuparse de este asunto todo habrá terminado para nosotros, esta transacción será visible ante los ojos de las autoridades de la comisión fiscalizadora de la Intendencia de Banca Europea y tal vez mi madre no vuelva viva a casa.

El profundo suspiro y el temblor de manos del alfa movilizan la voluntad solidaria de Víctor. Compadecer al enemigo y estar dispuesto a hacer algo por él es algo que jamás en su vida habría imaginado que sucedería.

─Salvo alguien más se ocupe de los asuntos de la mafia… alguien a quien nosotros conocemos bien y en quien podemos confiar y que tiene una gran experiencia interviniendo organizaciones criminales. ─Víctor lanza la audaz sugerencia mientras ajusta el audífono que lleva en el oído derecho y por donde Georgi Popovich escucha también la conversación. Después de unos segundos recibe en su móvil la comunicación directa con el especialista.

─No, no, no, no… ¿estás hablando de él? ─Mila está muy sorprendida ─ Víctor te has vuelto loco, él vendrá a poner todo de cabeza.

─Mila sabes que es el mejor y si no tiene algún trabajo pendiente, él es el único que puede ocuparse de este delicado problema. ─Víctor explica sus razones al mismo tiempo que escucha el tono de espera de la llamada.

─Me opongo, me niego a trabajar con él, no lo metas en nuestros asuntos… ─Mila calla mientras Víctor con cierto aire burlón se acerca y le dice al oído.

─Mila es solo tu corazón roto el que te hace hablar así. ─Víctor escucha una voz al otro lado de la línea y sonríe─. Jefe cuánto tiempo sin saber de usted, me pregunto si tendría interés en participar en un asunto bastante espinoso que sobrepasa a mi equipo.

La reunión se prolonga por media hora en la oficina del Rector. Víctor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva; en conferencia con Georgi Popovich, jefe del comando élite de rescate de la Organización Internacional de Apoyo a Refugiados y el jefe del grupo élite de la Agencia Mundial de Investigación Criminal, acuerdan hacerse cargo de esta misión a la que han denominado Operación Esmeralda, en referencia al color de ojos que tiene la madre de Chris.

…

**00.10 horas del primer día.**

Cuando la calma y oscuridad reinan en Zúrich un lobo madruga como pocas veces lo hace. El tibio cuerpo de su amigo y ocasional amante Pichit yace junto a él dentro de su habitación en la mansión de la familia.

─Dime que no vas a hacer algo estúpido por favor. ─Pichit ayuda a que su alfa se cambie con el uniforme que los vigilantes de la mansión utilizan en su jornada laboral.

El lobo debe salir de incógnito junto con los vigilantes del turno de la noche y dirigirse al Sorell Hotel en la céntrica calle Bahnhofstrasse muy cerca a la sede principal del banco de los Giacometti.

─No te preocupes Pichit querido, solo te pido que durante estos tres días no salgas de la mansión y solo conversa con mis hermanas, no con el personal de servicio. ─El lobo besa con suavidad la frente y los labios del jovencito─. No podré llamarte, pero quiero que sepas que todo estará bien.

─Rezaré porque así sea. ─Pichit rodea con fuerza el cuello de su amante y como siempre le regala una gran sonrisa antes de verlo salir de la habitación. Luego sus grandes ojos oscuros se dirigen al brillo de las estrellas orando porque que favorezcan a su lobo.

Una hora después de la media noche los agentes Nikiforov y Babicheva llegan al hotel donde el antiguo jefe de su organización los recibe con una amplia sonrisa y vino caliente. Los dos jóvenes ingresan a la suite royale, junto con Christophe Giacometti que les dio en alcance en la entrada del hotel.

Masumi, eso es el único dato que se sabe de él. Un hombre de unos treinta y dos años, alto, delgado, de rostro muy masculino, cabello castaño de hondas suaves, tiernos ojos color del amanecer y sonrisa apacible. Parece modelo de figurín bajo el elegante traje y la cadenciosa voz con la que saluda a todos.

Víctor lo abraza y ambos se dan palmadas en la espalda, Mila lo mira de reojo y le sonríe algo enfadada y Chris… observa sin parpadear el perfil y los rasgos adorablemente masculinos de este líder beta.

─Señor Giacometti mucho gusto. ─ Masumi estrecha la mano de Chris inundando sus ojos con mirada intensa y pícara. El lobo se sorprende al sentir un respingo en el pecho─. Durante estas horas me puse al corriente de los temas generales, pero me gustaría que usted personalmente nos haga entrar en detalles a mí y mi equipo.

El lobo toma asiento frente al agradable beta quien todo el tiempo lo mira a los ojos, escuchando con mucha atención su historia y manteniendo tanta seguridad en sus afirmaciones que produce una extraña calma en el corazón de Chris.

─¿Cuál es el pedido de esta organización? ─Masumi asume la coordinación de la reunión.

─Que les dejemos hacer una gran transacción de dinero ilegal a cambio de la vida de mi madre ─. El lobo muestra el rostro desencajado, al insomnio y cansancio se le suma la angustia por la situación que vive su progenitora─. En tres días llegarán unos hombres al banco y harán un depósito millonario en muchas cuentas que abrieron hace meses, el dinero se quedará en nuestra posesión por treinta o cuarenta minutos y luego será derivado a las cuentas de agencias que transan con monedas virtuales.

Durante ese tiempo Chris proporciona un listado de las organizaciones que en el pasado recibieron apoyo del banco para sus transacciones ilegales. Masumi revisa los nombres y su mirada se detiene en un nombre que le llama mucho la atención.

─¿Sospechan de alguien en particular? ─Mila desea tener más datos que los ayuden a establecer ciertos nexos.

─No, solo sé que mi madre salió a correr ese día como lo hacía siempre y no regresó. Dos horas después recibimos la primera llamada. —Chris proporciona una memoria donde tiene todos los audios grabados hasta esa mañana y los siguientes días.

─¿Hubo testigos del secuestro? ─Masumi conecta el aparato a su portatil.

─No. Y las cámaras de vigilancia que se tiene en toda la zona residencial no han captado nada sospechoso a pesar que están dispuestas en todas las avenidas, las entradas y salidas. ─La mirada de Chris se pierde sobre las brillantes luces que chispean por la ventana─. Es como si mi madre se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Por al menos cuarenta minutos, los miembros del equipo se encargan de revisar todo el material que el lobo les proporciona, discuten sobre la decisión que tomarán, analizan los documentos y audios y por fin llegan a una conclusión.

─Señor Giacometti necesitaremos de la colaboración irrestricta de su padre y de usted. Por favor no hable de nuestra presencia a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos y mucho menos a los socios y colaboradores del banco. ─El jefe Masumi alcanza a Chris una cifra en un papel.

─Mi padre se ha encerrado en su oficina. Mis hermanas y familiares están en casa, ellos no saben que estoy haciendo algo para ayudar, no tienen idea que he recurrido a ustedes para que se encarguen de este asunto. ─Chris revisa la cifra y asiente con la cabeza.

─Tendremos que hablar con ellos luego, pero lo haremos de manera discreta para no alarmar con nuestra presencia a los mafiosos. ─Masumi extiende los documentos sobre la gran mesa de vidrio de la sala los observa por unos minutos, suspira y clava la mirada en los dos rescatistas─ Mila… Víctor… si no tienen algo mejor que hacer estos días ¿desearían entrar en el juego?

Media hora después el jefe Masumi tiene listo el plan cuyo objetivo principal es el rescate de Rosemarie Giacometti. La misión Esmeralda comienza en simultáneo en Zúrich, donde Víctor Nikiforov ha decidido realizar su investigación y en Rusia donde Georgi Popovich se encargará de la logística y conexiones para que el equipo se mueva sin restricciones en las principales ciudades del viejo continente. Estos lugares serán ubicados por un poderoso equipo de rastreo, conforme las llamadas de los secuestradores ingresen a los teléfonos de Heinz Giacometti y a los teléfonos del banco.

El segundo objetivo es evitar que la transacción de dinero se realice, esto podría afectar la reputación de la familia Giacometti y para ello deberán ingresar a todos los sistemas del banco. Este objetivo tiene como responsables a Mila Babicheva que reemplazará a la secretaria personal de Heinz Giacometti y trabajará directamente con el patriarca de la familia.

El equipo de Masumi se encargará del proceso. Ellos son jóvenes promesas de la agencia: el experto en equipos de comunicación, agente Seung Gil Lee que interceptará todos los sistemas de comunicación de la sede principal del banco y de la mansión de la familia y el hacker Kenjiro Minami, un adolescente que tendrá como labor crear un programa virtual que emule la plataforma de servicios que tiene el banco y la suplante durante la ilegal transacción.

También contarán con la experiencia de un meticuloso analista de comunicaciones el agente Guang Hong Ji que se ocupará de rastrear las llamadas y mensajes para dar con la ubicación de las mismas y que podrían revelar el lugar donde tienen oculta a la madre de Chris.

─¿Y yo qué voy a hacer? ─Chris está algo molesto─. Yo deseo encontrar a mi madre, puedo seguir su olor y sentir el ritmo de su corazón. ─El lobo se levanta molesto y dispuesto a seguir su propio plan─. No me quedaré quieto esperando en la mansión.

─Señor Giacometti… de hecho, estaba a punto de proponerle que me sirva de apoyo y me acompañe a los lugares donde sean rastreadas las transmisiones, si nos movemos rápidamente podremos ubicar con exactitud el origen de las llamadas y tal vez dar con el paradero de su madre. ─Masumi decide mantener al lobo bajo su vigilancia.

─Está bien señor Masumi… ─Chris muestra cierto nerviosismo y no sabe cómo tratar al agente.

─ Solo llámame Masumi. ─Una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo coronan este pedido.

“¿Ese fue un gesto amable o una provocación?”. El lobo siente una fuerte ola de calor que comienza a la altura del diafragma y mantiene su estómago en suspenso. Por primera vez en su vida de alfa se siente ruborizado.

[…]

─ ¿Me llamaba señor? ─A mitad de la madrugada, un minuto después que Georgi Popovich aceptara apoyar a misión, el agente Otabek Altin responde el llamado del jefe máximo del comando.

─ Debes partir a Zúrich de inmediato, tu objetivo es el agente Nikiforov… necesito que cuides sus pasos. No es que sea mal agente, pero debes entender que a veces arriesga demasiado. ─Georogi sabe de lo imprudente que suele ser Víctor y la forma como toma decisiones temerarias sin consultar. No quiere que su actitud vaya a poner en riesgo la misión y mucho menos ponerlo en riesgo a él—. Te están esperando en la pista número doce de la base.

─¿Dónde y cuándo me pondré en contacto con el agente Nikiforov, señor? ─ Altin ya está en pie y a medio vestirse.

─Allí está tu desafío Altin. Nikiforov no deberá notar tus movimientos, ni siquiera debe tener la mínima sospecha que tú estarás apoyándolo y limpiando su camino, solo en caso muy extremo deberás intervenir. ─Popovich sabe que Vítya es escurridizo.

─Entendido señor. ─Altin tiene un nudo en la garganta pues engañar al astuto Nikiforov será una labor muy complicada para un agente que desea demostrar su valía y que está pasando por la etapa de valuación para graduarse.

─Una cosa más Altin… ─Popovich añade presión, ríe para sí mismo y piensa lo divertido que será escuchar a Altin tratar de llevar el paso del “cabeza hueca de Vitya”─. Tu primera estrella está en juego.

…

En el gran almacén que la organización tiene a las afueras de Zúrich los agentes de la operación Esmeralda han terminado de escoger el material y los vehículos que utilizarán durante esos días. Sofisticados equipos de comunicación y rastreo que los conectarán entre sí todo el tiempo a través de uno o dos satélites que gestione Popovich desde Rusia.

Un arma automática y una semiautomática con numerosas municiones, cuchillo de comando, cuerdas, visores nocturnos, teleobjetivos, rifle automático con silenciador y una pequeña escopeta de dardos. Chaleco antibalas y dos trajes, uno de deportista de color azul y el otro de camuflaje con fondo negro. Equipo de rastreo satelital y lentes especiales que se interconectan al sistema de la agencia. Un equipo que rastrea aves. Víctor Nikiforov está preparado para la misión, levanta la mano, sonríe, se despide y sale veloz en una infalible Hayabusa lineal.

Con traje negro pegado al cuerpo, chaleco antibalas y sacón de color marfil hasta las rodillas, maletín de médico, múltiples pasaportes, una tarjeta de identificación oficial prestada, numerosos dispositivos y microchips de interceptación de comunicaciones en los bolsillos, teléfono móvil de alto rango, Christophe Giacometti aborda el automóvil que lo llevará junto al jefe Masumi hacia un aeródromo particular de Zurich. Allí deberán esperar por la señal que determine el lugar de transmisión de las llamadas.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol pintan en la lejanía de las montañas alpinas, es un día que presentará luz solar con ciertos nubarrones hacia horas de la tarde, al menos eso dice el reporte del clima que el agente Víctor Nikiforov escucha por sus auriculares.

Ataviado con ropa de trabajo de campo y una identificación perteneciente a la secretaría de medio ambiente de la ONU, Víctor camina por la avenida principal de la zona residencial donde se encuentra la mansión de los Giacometti, con un aparto de monitoreo de aves, un papel lo autoriza para que haga filmaciones y grabaciones de las pequeñas especies que han empezado a aparecer en ese bosquecillo desde hace tres años atrás, una especie que se creía extinta en el lugar.

Esa será la perfecta excusa del agente para poder caminar con libertad por las setecientas hectáreas de propiedades y bosque que tiene el exclusivo sector de las colinas de Zúrich buscando pruebas del secuestro. Cuando los agentes de seguridad del área residencial comprueban todos los datos le permiten pasar y lo conducen en dirección del bosque central que todas las viviendas comparten.

Víctor sigue al vigilante iniciando con él una extraña conversación sobre la importancia de los Cuculus canorus que están disminuyendo en número de forma alarmante y se han reportado la aparición anidaciones importantes de esas pequeñas aves que inspiraron el pajarito cucú de los relojes suizos, en ese bosque en particular. El vigilante escucha las explicaciones sin mucho interés y después de diez minutos de caminata se despide de Víctor dejándolo en la entrada del camino por donde Chris dijo que una vecina vio por última vez a su madre.

El agente empieza su detallada inspección revisando los bordes de la estrecha vía de tierra que se adentra en el bosque. Un lugar muy hermoso donde el aroma de las resinas y cortezas de los árboles se unen en fragante armonía con las flores silvestres que asoman sus colores por entre el follaje.

Víctor llega al punto muerto de vigilancia, en ese sector no existen cámaras ni vigías que puedan observar los movimientos de las personas que dentro de una hora saldrán a hacer joggin por los alrededores. Meticuloso como siempre apunta la mirada en las pequeñas huellas y todo detalle que muestre la posible intervención y forcejeo al que se vio expuesta la loba.

Durante quince minutos Víctor no encuentra ninguna evidencia hasta que el brillo metálico de un objeto atrae su atención. Observa y de la hojarasca verde y amarillenta levanta con una rama corta un aro, la inscripción dice en francés “a mi amada rosa”. ¿Quién podría tirar una joya de pulimento especial y tan significativa en medio de un camino desolado del bosque?

Vitya continúa con más seguridad por el sendero, observando con mucho cuidado el entorno y esperando encontrar algo más. La paciencia del agente rinde nuevos frutos, una esclava de oro y diamantes también yace por el polvoriento camino, los guijarros que la albergan no pudieron esconder su brillo. Cuando Víctor alza la mirada observa que ese camino termina en el cerco alambrado de una propiedad en la parte baja del bosque.

Víctor Nikiforov sube el empinado sendero del bosque hasta la zona más alta, donde trepa un gran árbol como cuando era un niño, se acomoda sobre una gruesa rama y apunta los visores de su rifle hacia el área frontal de la mansión.

─Georgi, no vas a creer esto —le dice al jefe de la agencia que sigue atento todas las comunicaciones—. Hay muchos hombres asiáticos armados vigilando esta propiedad, te envío la ubicación exacta, quiero que me confirmes los datos y que me envíes los planos del área─. Víctor sincroniza sus lentes especiales y con una sola orden comienza a enviar imágenes del lugar y de los rostros de todos los hombres y mujeres que vigilan la propiedad.

[…]

El día laboral comienza para todos los empleados del banco media hora antes de abrir las puertas al público. Ataviada con el elegante uniforme de color azul con una blusa escotada blanca y una bufanda de seda color naranja, Mila Babicheva ingresa a las instalaciones de la presidencia del directorio. Saluda a todos con una gran sonrisa, procura esconder el acento ruso y abre las puertas de la oficina principal donde Heinz Giacometti se encuentra reunido con uno de sus socios.

─Señor Giacometti buenos días, soy Carla Herber el remplazo de la señora Steiner que se reportó enferma ayer. ─Mila sonríe mientras se acerca al escritorio principal de gerencia con varios portafolios, uno de ellos es de un color distinto y tiene como única señal la firma de Christophe Giacometti sobre su tapa.

El jefe de la familia reconoce de inmediato a Mila y se sorprende por su presencia, pero disimula su reacción frente a su socio. Recibe las carpetas y separa la que lleva la firma de Chris, dentro de ella están escritas todas las explicaciones e instrucciones que deberá seguir de puño y letra de su heredero.

“Te dije que haría algo por ti y por la familia. Por favor padre confía en mí” son las últimas palabras que lee en la primera hoja.

De inmediato el lobo ordena a la joven que revise unos archivos en su computadora personal y redacte un documento. Mila comienza a digitar una supuesta carta y con mucha habilidad introduce un programa que permite a Kenjiro Minami tomar control de esa terminal.

─Heinz si se te ofrece alguna cosa más no dudes en llamarme amigo mío. ─Jules Verhoeven, uno de los socios del banco da por finalizada su entrevista con el líder de grupo y con un gran apretón de manos se despide, luego hace un gesto a Mila quien responde con un movimiento de cabeza y sale de la oficina.

─¿Qué hace aquí señorita Babicheva? ─Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sorpresa en el rostro Heinz Giacometti trata de entender lo que está sucediendo.

─Su hijo nos contactó señor Giacometti, nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a su esposa y si es posible evitaremos que la mafia use los servicios de su banco para sus ilegales propósitos. ─Mila sigue digitando la carta y no levanta la vista de la computadora.

─Pero se supone que no debíamos recurrir a nadie. ─El lobo está muy asustado y camina de un lado a otro delante del escritorio.

─Señor Giacometti guarde la compostura porque es probable que nos estén vigilando y pierda cuidado nuestro equipo no es convencional, somos un grupo de rescatistas de refugiados así que nadie nos tendrá en cuenta. ─Con un gesto amable en el rostro, Mila devuelve en parte la esperanza que el jefe de los Giacometti había perdido—. Le pido por favor nos permita realizar todo lo que su hijo escribió en esos papeles para que la operación salga exitosa y por ahora demostremos que somos una secretaria y un jefe trabajando juntos.

Media hora después bajo el lujoso edificio un tranquilo agente coreano comienza a intervenir todos los paneles subterráneos de comunicaciones y vigilancia para tener acceso a las operaciones e información del banco, así como controlar los audios y las cámaras de la sede principal.

Con varios equipos sofisticados, chips de control y pinchadores electrónicos, se adueña en pocos minutos de cada cable, de cada conexión, de cada ordenador del banco y de cada aparato móvil. Ha presentado una orden que viene desde la alta jefatura para analizar supuestas anomalías reportadas en las comunicaciones de la entidad financiera. Incluso la empresa que brinda sus servicios de vigilancia a tenido que acceder a esta orden y deja trabajar sin problemas al agente.

En otra oficina del edificio los agentes Guang Hong Ji y Minami Kenjiro se instalan con un gran equipamiento que incluyen seis ordenadores de gran capacidad, tres equipos para rastreo de llamadas, uno de los más sofisticados programas para intervención de líneas móviles y fijas, con conexión satelital.

─Jefe tenemos acceso completo al panal. ─Seung Gil se reporta desde el sótano del banco con Masumi.

─Mila conecta el dispositivo al móvil del presidente. ─Masumi da la orden a la agente Babicheva y ella inserta un microchip en el teléfono móvil de Heinz Giacometti.

─Jefe tengo todo a la vista. ─Tres super ordenadores con seis monitores y otros dispositivos externos instalados en la oficina que el banco proporcionó al equipo de Masumi permiten que el agente Minami programe en simultáneo una plataforma virtual similar a las que usa el banco—. El juego comienza ahora.

─Confío en ti como siempre. ─Masumi respalda al joven Minami que comienza su larga jornada como programador.

─Agente Ji ¿cómo vamos con la instalación de los equipos? ─Masumi verifica en su ordenador todos los datos que envía Hong Ji.

─Todo en orden, jefe. Están listos para operar y acaban de conectarse a los satélites del comando. ─Guang Hong está cómodamente instalado en un gran sillón de la oficina, disfrutando de una taza de aromático café y en espera que los secuestradores hagan una nueva llamada.

─G necesitamos pasar por los cielos de Europa sin problemas. ─Masumi pide la intervención de Georgi.

─Todo listo jefe tienen luz verde. ─Georgi ha presentado la solicitud a cada agencia de gobierno europeo para que Masumi y Christophe Giacometti ingresen a todos los países de La Unión sin restricciones.

De pronto ingresa una nueva llamada al teléfono móvil del lobo patriarca, él procura hablar con naturalidad y hace un gran esfuerzo para contener los nervios.

_“Señor Giacometti, hasta ahora todo va bien, hemos podido observar que las actividades en el banco y en su casa se desarrollan con normalidad, esperamos que siga así. Nuestro equipo de trabajo estará llegando dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas al banco, a las siete y treinta de la mañana arribarán a su cede central, serán puntuales y espero que usted pueda brindar su cómoda oficina para la operación”_

—¿Cómo está mi esposa? ─El lobo intenta deshacer el nudo que se forma en la garganta cada vez que piensa en su amada loba, imagina sus ojos, su sonrisa y su perfume. No tenerla junto a él y saberla en peligro de muerte es algo que no se perdona a sí mismo, «¡cómo pude descuidarla tanto!», se reprocha─. ¿Cuándo hablaré con ella?

_“Todo en su debido momento señor Giacomett, Ella está bien, es una dama muy serena y muy educada, mi gente la está cuidando con esmero y pronto volverá a hablar con ella, pero no hoy. Recuerde que cualquier mal movimiento de su parte y ella regresará a casa pedazo por pedazo”_

La llamada se corta y el lobo queda con la sensación de tener un puñal dentro del pecho. Mila se acerca a él ofreciéndole un vaso con agua con el que traga unas píldoras para regular su alta presión arterial.

[…]

Es poco más de medio día y Víctor Nikiforov se ha cansado de observar los movimientos de todos esos hombres y mujeres que al parecer dan por sentado que nadie los vigila y se muestran algo confiados caminando por los jardines y los balcones de la sospechosa mansión, conversando entre ellos y comunicándose con aparatos transmisores que llevan adheridos a sus cascos.

Algo entumecido Víctor baja del árbol y se dirige hacia la zona donde dejó su Hayabusa. Del compartimento de carga saca un chaleco antibalas, un cinto con dos pistolas, esconde un revólver en la bota, algunos puñales en los costados, una cuerda, binoculares, visores nocturnos, municiones, un rifle y varios dardos anestésicos y con el mismo interés que dejó el bosque vuelve a ingresar en él dirigiéndose hacia la zona sur siguiendo los límites de la propiedad.

─Vitya, Vitya responde, se ha cortado tu comunicación, vamos teniente qué sucede. ─Georgi Popovich se pone en alerta mientras observa el fondo oscuro de la pantalla destinada para Nikiforov.

─G, Nikiforov está ingresando a la mansión que colinda con el bosque. ─El agente Altin se reporta ya en Zúrich y por lo visto ha comenzado a cumplir con su objetivo.

─¡Maldición! ¡Víctor idiota! ─Popovich golpea su escritorio con el puño─. Altin ya sabes qué hacer.

Minutos después Otabek sigue a Víctor que se adentra por el bosque. Lo ve corriendo entre los árboles así que también aprieta el paso, lo persigue hasta que Víctor pasa por una reja que cierra un sistema de drenaje y se detiene en ella, es un enorme boquerón por donde sale el agua que se junta de todos los canales pluviales del bosque. El novato se da cuenta que el agente no tiene la posibilidad de abrir la reja, al parecer los gruesos barrotes y enormes candados son un obstáculo infranqueable, así que mira a Víctor subir por una barda de piedra y explorar el lugar. Altin pasa junto al drenaje y sigue de largo. Baja por unas escalinatas de piedra improvisadas y se encuentra con un estrecho arroyo. Está a punto de cruzarlo cuando observa a tres enormes rottweiler y dos dóberman pasear por el lugar. Parece que los soltaron hace poco. Mira que están husmeando por entre la maleza y el resto de árboles del bosquecillo. El agente sabe que los sabuesos no tardarán mucho en sentir el olor del beta que está a corta distancia de ellos. Tiene que actuar cuanto antes.

Con cuidado baja la cuesta y busca entre los arbustos mientras empuña un grueso cuchillo. Luego llama la atención de los perros que a toda prisa corren tras el agente. Altin corre al límite contrario a la ubicación de Víctor Nikiforov.

Un guardia persigue a los perros para saber qué sucede exactamente con ellos, este movimiento es seguido por Víctor, pero no logra observar que o a quien persiguen los perros. Alertado por el barullo Víctor decide regresar a su motocicleta y buscar una herramienta que le permita vulnerar la seguridad de esa enorme reja.

─Al parecer eran un par de tejones los que llamaron la atención de los perros, pero ya me encargué de ellos. ─Uno de los guardias regresa sujetando por la cola el cadáver de uno de los animalitos y tras de él los cinco perros retornar ladrando a todo pulmón.

La estrategia de Altin dio resultado, los perros guardianes jamás olvidarán su olor. Mientras limpia el polvo y la hojarasca que se impregnó en su ropa piensa que es mejor que él atraiga a los perros a que Víctor sea descubierto en sus pesquisas.

[…]

A seiscientas treinta millas al sureste de Zurich, en la ciudad de Nápoles el jefe Masumi junto con el lobo observan desde un coche una casa antigua de departamentos cercana a una zona portuaria que según las coordenadas es el lugar exacto desde donde los secuestradores transmiten las llamadas, la última comunicación que recibió el padre de Chris así lo confirmó.

Chris se encuentra algo molesto porque sienten que están perdiendo el tiempo y nervioso porque el aroma de Masumi invade y despierta todos sus sentidos. No es la potente fragancia a madera del perfume que el beta utiliza ese día, tampoco son los suaves toques herbales de su cabello, ni el aroma de las armas que porta al costado de su cuerpo. Es la propia piel de Masumi la que expele una deliciosa fragancia néctar, sus poros liberan pequeñas moléculas de este aroma que el lobo percibe, que le provoca un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago y una sensación de calma va cobrando forma en su mente.

Chris piensa que le agrada esa sensación, luego se da cuenta de lo que está pensando y se enfurece. Para él Masumi es un beta, ambicioso como todos los de su especie, un beta de facciones marcadas y muy masculinas, de mirada tranquila y actitud relajada que tal vez va a alardear su inteligencia y astucia frente a sus compañeros cuando termine esta misión.

Un beta de sonrisa sensual que le provoca un deseo irrefrenable de posesión, un deseo que intenta descartar con cada pensamiento que viene a su cabeza, un beta que le cuenta sus hazañas en Bangkok cuando desarticuló una gran mafia de trata de mujeres o que intervino en un extraño congreso de sicarios en Sudamérica, deteniendo a más de cien.

Chris voltea la mirada hacia la calle que luce triste por los nubarrones que decidieron ocultar el sol esa tarde. No quiere verlo, no quiere escucharlo, no quiere olerlo, no quiere desearlo.

─¿Cuánto rato más vamos a estar aquí Masum? Dudo mucho que tengan a mi madre en este lugar. No puedo sentirla. ─La impaciencia de Chris es propia de aquellos seres que nunca han tenido que vigilar por horas o días a posibles sospechosos de un crimen, tan contraria a la actitud de Masumi.

─Esta espera es parte del trabajo. De la paciencia con la que vigilemos a estos dos hombres dependerá los siguientes pasos en el plan Christophe. ─Los labios juntos de Masumi esbozan una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos se fijan en la pantalla donde recibe las imágenes del interior del departamento donde tres jóvenes chinos parecen vigilar algo importante. El pequeño dispositivo que introdujo por la rendija de esa vieja puerta de madera les permite una visión en trecientos sesenta grados de todo lo que pasa en los principales ambientes del lugar.

Chris suspira y lleva sus manos al rostro visiblemente arto y cansado por las tres largas horas que tiene dentro del coche junto a un beta que sin darse cuenta resulta ser un provocativo bocado.

─Mira Chris, los tres están saliendo. ─Los dos vigías observan que el departamento se queda vacío y minutos más tarde ven a los tres jóvenes alejarse en un furgón viejo por la estrecha calle─. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

El jefe y el lobo cruzan la vía con rapidez, ingresan casi a la carrera al edificio de departamentos y luego de abrir la puerta con una llave maestra, entran al departamento. Adentro el olor a tabaco y comida china se mezclan en un solo aroma repugnante que hiere el fino olfato del alfa.

Masumi le alerta que camine con precaución tras de él mientras revisan el resto de ambientes de ese lugar. Chris comprueba con frustración que su madre no se encuentra en esos sucios dormitorios y también piensa que es bueno que no esté oculta en lugar así.

Masumi ha encontrado el aparato por donde salió la llamada. Comprueba que es un simple retransmisor, toma fotos del mismo y las envía de inmediato a la central. Luego toma un pequeño componente muy parecido a un gancho dentado y lo coloca en la parte interna del cableado del aparato y finalmente un microchip que introduce a la placa principal de este sistema de transmisión. Cierra con cuidado la carcasa de la pieza y observa al lobo mirando atento su labor.

─Fue sencillo ¿no? ─Masumi advierte con el rabillo del ojo que el destartalado furgón llega a la entrada del edificio y ve a dos de los jóvenes chinos bajando de él. Con una señal atrae al lobo y con gran rapidez salen del departamento para tomar las escaleras que los lleven hacia la planta inferior mientras que la manecilla del ascensor marca el piso número cuatro y se abre dando paso a dos subordinados de la mafia asiática que ha secuestrado a Rosemarie Giacometti.

Dentro del automóvil Chris no deja de temblar, aunque disimula para no mostrarse vulnerable frente a ese beta amable y experto espía. El auto se aleja rumbo al estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Nápoles–Capodichino para esperar la próxima comunicación que revele el siguiente destino.

Una llamada que esperaron hasta la hora del ocaso, una llamada que el agente Guang Hong Ji interceptó sin problemas y reveló que el siguiente objetivo se encontraba en la ciudad de Lyon en Francia, ciudad a la que Masumi y Chris Giacometti viajan de inmediato iniciada la noche.

Ciudad que los recibe con sus barrios históricos, con sus delimitadas zonas comerciales y sus monumentos arquitectónicos majestuosos que la convierten en un ciudad admirable y admirada. Las calles llenas de luces blancas y amarillas pasan raudas mientras el vehículo que conduce al Masumi busca con el aparato geolocalizador el barrio de Part- Dieu donde se encuentra el edificio que ahora tendrán que vigilar.

El primer día de la operación Esmeralda muere en los relojes digitales y de cuerda que los hombres llevan en sus dispositivos y muñecas. En Zúrich el jefe de la familia Giacometti se dispone a descansar al abrigo de una manta, desde el sillón de su lujosa oficina contempla el brillo de la ciudad, en su mente se dibuja el rostro de su loba amada, trata de recordar qué fue lo último que le dijo ese día al despertar, la manera cómo lo miró desde la puerta de salida, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Heinz Giacometti espera que ella esté durmiendo tranquila esa noche y que la operación montada por los rescatistas no tenga ningún contratiempo.

Mila Babicheva, Guang Hong Ji y Seung Gil Lee revisan todos los sistemas y oficinas que faltan por revisar, luego deciden descansar en la sala de juntas que fue asignada para su trabajo, harán turnos de vigilancia para estar muy frescos al día siguiente.

Quien no duerme es Kenjiro Minami. El chiquillo tiene una gran dotación de energizantes y comida chatarra que le permitirá estar despierto por muchas horas más. Sigue digitando y programando el sistema que reemplazará el que usa el banco. Para los minutos finales del ese día tiene un cuarenta y tres por ciento de avance.

Otro agente que se pasará en vela y ha tomado suficientes anfetaminas para hacerlo es Víctor Nikiforov, que ajusta la cremallera de su saco para protegerse del viento helado de los Alpes y se pregunta a quién siguen esos perros bulliciosos de la mansión. Ignora por completo que Otabek Altin ha dejado muchos pedazos de carne cruda entre los árboles y los está atrayendo hacia él para que reconozcan su olor.

Uno de ellos, el más robusto y feroz ha ubicado al aspirante a agente y se acerca desconfiado hacia Otabek que estira la mano y espera agazapado entre los matorrales. Su mano está llena de la sangre de los bistecks, el perro lo huele, con la cola tiesa y las orejas tiradas para atrás observa con detenimiento al agente y comienza a lloriquear. El perro por fin se acerca y lame la mano del agente, mueve su cola y lo topa con su cuerpo, lo huele y recibe de premio un gordo pedazo de carne.

Chris no puede evitar cerrar los ojos en el asiento del copiloto y Masumi observa con atención los movimientos del muchacho y la jovencita que vigilan un aparato de retransmisión similar al que intervinieron en Nápoles. El jefe duda mucho que la loba se halle en ese lugar y piensa que, la mayor parte de las veces, las corazonadas de Víctor Nikiforov fueron infalibles.

Georgi Popovich descansa en un sofá cama armado de su oficina, necesita estar lúcido para el día siguiente. Sus ojos se cierran pero sus oídos siguen captando todo el bullicio de la agencia, que a esa hora de la noche no descansa.

En la ciudad de Novosibirsk, tras los montes Urales un omega asustado, da mil vueltas en su cama, no puede dormir carcomido por la angustia, reza, piensa en positivo, imagina que Víctor entrará en el departamento con una gran aventura que contar. Vuelve a revolotear las sábanas y decide levantarse e ir a ver cómo está su bebé. Entra en cuitas a la pequeña habitación y la observa a través del pequeño haz luminoso del farol del parque que ingresa por la ventana. Acomoda la mantita sobre ella, la ve succionar el aire y mover los dedos al compás del ritmo de sus sueños. Yuuri eleva una vez más la mirada e implora a sus dioses porque traigan de regreso a casa a su amado Víctor.

…

Al día siguiente Víctor mira que los perros han regresado a la mansión y que dos de ellos llevan algo muerto entre las fauces, la mira del rifle le dice que son un par de hurones, los guardias los reciben y parecen amonestarlos.

De pronto el agente se da cuenta que existe un gran movimiento en el área de los coches. Varios hombres y mujeres suben a tres autos negros con lunas oscuras y salen de la mansión. Víctor se apresura para subir a su Hayabusa y los sigue a una distancia prudente, hasta que llegan al aeropuerto de Zúrich y en un hangar particular ingresan los autos para recibir a tres pasajeros orientales.

Un joven de contextura gruesa y poca estatura, calvo y de origen asiático, otro hombre como de cincuenta años, alto muy delgado y con cabello negro lacio de mediano tamaño. Otro hombre muy alto y corpulento con gafas y un ridículo sombrero que le tapa la coronilla ya sin cabello. Los dos primeros suben a un vehículo y el tercero a otro y con la misma rapidez que llegaron al aeropuerto parten de nuevo. Su destino… la mansión de la colina.

Mientras eso sucede en el aeropuerto, un exhausto Otabek Altin abre el gran candado de la reja que sella el drenaje e ingresa en el túnel cubierto de rocas frías y llenas de musgo, el mapa que le ha proporcionado su jefe lo lleva a recorrer las distintas galerías formadas a lo largo y ancho del bosque y de la mansión sospechosa.

Cuando ubica el túnel que lleva directamente a la propiedad siente algo suave chilla bajo sus pies, es una inmensa rata. Otabek escucha que comienza un bullicio que se va incrementando y acercando hacia su posición, al principio no entiende de que se trata, pero conforme pasan los minutos y él avanza en ese túnel observa que varios roedores corren en dirección contraria.

Otabek se da cuenta muy tarde. El ruido de los roedores se vuelve ensordecedor y cientos de ratas negras corren por el agua de la torrentera, corren por las estrechas veredas de ese laberinto, corren enceguecidas y alocadas por los desniveles de las paredes de piedra. De pronto el agente se ve envuelto en un río de colas, orejas, pelos, dientes y chillidos agudos que lo sobre pasan y llegan hasta la altura de sus muslos. Otabek se queda quieto y estupefacto, quisiera correr, gritar y sacárselas de encima, pero no puede porque Georgi le acaba de ordenar con un grito que se quede quieto. Y así lo hace durante los siguientes nueve minutos que dura el éxodo de las asustadas ratas.

Cuando la pestilente ola de roedores pasa, Otabek solo desea salir y darse un buen baño, pero su obligación ahora es avanzar y sacar a las ratas que queden en el lugar. Deberá hacerlo para allanar el camino del agente Nikiforov. Tanto Georgi como él creen que Víctor intentará ingresar a ese oscuro y mojado lugar con el afán de acercarse a la propiedad.

No se equivocaron cuando el agente Nikiforov regresa a la propiedad de la colina tras los coches que recogieron a esos hombres en el aeropuerto, esconde su caballo de acero, saca varias herramientas de su cajuela y se dirige decidido rumbo a la parte baja del bosque.

Y es que la información es contundente. Uno de esos hombres, el más veterano, es Ming Tai Yuan ligado a las triadas chinas, lugarteniente de uno de los mafiosos más temibles y que hace poco declaró que se retiraba del negocio por motivos de salud.

─Georgi voy a entrar. ─Víctor tiene todo listo para vigilar más de cerca la mansión.

─Quiero que te quedes allí Vitya. ¡Carajo no entiendes que puedes poner en riesgo todo!… solo vigila y espera, enviaré un equipo de asalto si es necesario… ─Georgi se queda callado al ver por los lentes especiales que trae puesto el agente que ya está nuevamente dentro de la propiedad y que esta vez sí ingresará por el túnel del drenaje─ ¡Mierda Víctor!, ¡¿qué haces?!

─¿Desde cuándo no confías en mi cariño? ─Víctor ríe como un niño y corta con una llave cerrajera el candado Altin había cerrado.

─Desde que se te ha dado por hacer idioteces, amor. ─Georgi está al borde de un ataque. Quisiera tener a Vitya cerca suyo y hacerlo dormir de un solo golpe para que deje de arriesgar tanto, pero ahora solo tiene que limitarse a observar a través de los ojos artificiales de Víctor y ayudarlo en su osada intervención.

Al mismo tiempo que Víctor ingresa al canal del bosque, otra operación comienza en el departamento de Lyon.

El jefe Masumi y Chris ingresan muy cuidadosos al departamento que acaban de dejar los dos mafiosos chinos. El primero busca intervenir el equipo de retransmisión de llamadas y el segundo busca a su madre con desesperación. En absoluto silencio para no despertar las sospechas de los vecinos, se mueven por el lugar. Un departamento poco lujoso pero espacioso, con una sala y comedor cerrados en un ambiente aparte, un corredor que divide las habitaciones del área de cocina y la terraza. Cuatro dormitorios algo vacíos y al fondo un cuarto de baño amplio.

Masumi encuentra por fin el aparato transmisor y con cuidado destapa su carcasa, pincha sus cables e introduce el microchip espía. Mientras tanto el lobo afina el olfato y no puede sentir ni un pequeño rastro del aroma materno. De todas formas, ingresa a una de las habitaciones y revisa en busca de no sabe qué cosa. Está por salir al pasillo cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de junto y parece preguntar algo en chino. Chris se queda paralizado, la puerta del dormitorio donde se encuentra está entreabierta y por lo visto el hombre se acerca a ella. El lobo se decide, saltará sobre él y le torcerá el cuello. Cuando está acomodándose en posición de ataque alguien tras de él lo sujeta con fuerza por la cintura y le cubre la boca con la mano.

─Retrocede despacio junto conmigo. ─Masumi le habla quedito al oído y Chris no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Ambos hombres ingresan a un armario vacío y Chris cierra la puerta. Dentro del incomodo lugar se quedan en silencio. Masumi observa por la rendija mientras Chris lo observa a él.

El lobo siente el calor del beta que lo empuja con su cuerpo contra el fondo del armario, Chris puede escuchar su respiración y sus latidos, otra vez siente que su aroma lo envuelve en una atmósfera de tranquilidad y se relaja un poco a pesar de la difícil circunstancia.

«Qué estupidez» —piensa el alfa— «en un momento tan tenso y desesperante como éste yo tengo que estar imaginando en apropiarme de la voluntad de este hombre… no puede ser… además es un beta… un beta que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer y no honrar ningún compromiso. Debo alejar de mí este deseo, debo pensar en mi madre, en mi padre, en mi familia, en mi omega… ¡maldita sea su olor me atrapa!»

Durante los tensos minutos en los que deben esconderse en silencio, el lobo lucha contra sí mismo y desea estar lo más lejos que puede de Masumi que no ha dejado de observar hacia afuera por las rendijas de ese placard.

El tercer ocupante del departamento ingresa a la habitación y la revisa de una mirada, se fija en el armario cerrado, está a punto de moverse hacia él, se detiene en medio de la habitación, se ríe y luego hablando algo en chino cantonés se dirige hacia el baño.

Masumi siente que la puerta se cierra y que se abre la regadera de la bañera. Con un fuerte abrazo detiene un par de minutos más al lobo dentro del armario y luego se mueven con rapidez hacia la habitación vacía del costado atravesando la puerta interna que las conecta. La habitación tiene una ventana que se dirige hacia la escalera de emergencia externa del edificio. El lobo la abre con cuidado y los dos salen del departamento, cierran la ventana y a prisa bajan por las escalinatas, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido en su huida.

Luego corren hacia el automóvil y arrancan con suavidad para evitar algún ruido molesto que alerte al chino que se está bañando. Salen de la pequeña calle y se dirigen a una pista de aterrizaje en las afueras de Lyon, cerca de la campiña francesa.

─¡Maldición estoy temblando! ─Chris está al borde de un colapso nervioso. Ni su posición de alfa, ni sus agudos sentidos desarrollados, tampoco la educación familiar y la instrucción académica le habían preparado para afrontar una situación tan extrema─. ¿Cuántas veces has vivido este tipo de experiencias Masumi?

─Todo el tiempo Chris. ─Masumi acerca su mano a la mano del lobo─. Mira, yo también estoy temblando.

Después de unos minutos los dos ríen como chiflados, están eufóricos por esta experiencia límite, la obligación de ambos era no dejar huellas o sospechas de la intervención del equipo. Pero allí están ahora respirando agitados y mordiendo los labios. Pero la misión está aún lejos de terminar.

[…]

_“Señor Giacometti buenas tardes, mi gente ya está lista para realizar la operación así que… tal como quedamos mañana a las siete y treinta horas ellos estarán llegando al banco, escuche con atención, el primero de los hombres es un experto en sistemas de cómputo…”_

La nueva llamada ha ingresado al teléfono móvil de Heinz Giacometti quien, con la mayor paciencia posible, escucha las instrucciones del líder del grupo criminal. Tras recibir la promesa de hablar con su esposa al día siguiente el lobo corta la comunicación esperando que el equipo de rescatistas acierte esta vez con el paradero de su amada Rosemarie.

─Jefe estas son las coordenadas, la transmisión fue hecha de una mansión ubicada en Portugal. ─Guang Hong Ji está seguro de sus datos, la pantalla de su personal así lo confirma con la exactitud de noventa y ocho en cien.

Masumi y Chris toman una avioneta pequeña que los trasladará de inmediato hacia Lisboa y desde allí ocupan un helicóptero que los traslada a la zona turística de Albufeira a orillas del Atlántico. Es una mansión y por ende existe una posibilidad más certera que la madre de Chris esté retenida en ese lugar.

Los satélites de la organización dirigen sus paneles sobre la casa y confirman la posición de varios hombres que montan vigilancia. Al verificar la dirección se puede apreciar que pertenece a Alberto Farías un distinguido cardiólogo del lugar y que en ella vive junto a su esposa, sus dos hijas adolescentes y su pequeño de siete años, además de dos empleados de confianza que trabajan en casa.

¿Por qué un ciudadano del prestigio de Farías tendría que estar involucrado con la mafia china y prestar su casa para ocultar a una mujer secuestrada? Esa pregunta se la hacen en simultáneo Georgi Popovich y el jefe Masumi. Víctor en cambio piensa que ambos están perdiendo el tiempo.

…

Víctor Nikiforov acaba de llegar a la propiedad de la colina, tras caminar por veinte minutos a través del túnel principal de la red de alcantarillas en el bosque, el agente se sitúa en una posición privilegiada tras la rejilla que da al patio trasero de la mansión y que le permite ver una pequeña cabaña que parece estar vigilada por varios hombres.

Una mujer diminuta con uniforme negro y zapatos de cuero de tacón bajo, cabello sujeto en una cola alta y mirada amenazante acaba de entrar al lugar portando una bandeja con alimentos.

─Georgi, creo que tienen a alguien allí. ─Víctor acomoda sus aparatos de vigilancia para observar mejor el lugar. Una pequeña cámara dentro de una especie de manguera transparente que le permite ver a través de su teléfono móvil los movimientos de todos los que se encuentran en un alcance de cien metros a la redonda.

─Escúchame Vitya puede ser que allí estén atendiendo a uno de los mafiosos que llegaron esta mañana, una bandeja de alimentos no dice nada. ─Georgi intenta organizar mejor sus ideas para convencer a su amigo que no intervenga─. Además, creo que Masumi está ya en el lugar donde guardan la Esmeralda, así que mejor no hagas nada tonto y solo vigila, si deseas desde ese desagüe hazlo, si prefieres desde los arbustos o la colina hazlo, pero por favor solo vigila Vitya. No intervengas.

─Uuuuf, está bien ternura no haré nada que acelere tu corazón, pero créeme que cuando te digo que la joya está en este lugar no me equivoco. ─Víctor saca una barra energética de su bolsillo y la devora de dos bocados.

Una hora después del ocaso Masumi y Chris llegan a las cercanías de la mansión de Albufeira. Un lugar hermoso clavado en una roca con vista a la playa y rodeada de palmeras.

─Chris no podrás venir conmigo ahora. ─Masumi alista su equipo de intervención y sus armas─. Quiero que te quedes aquí y no hagas nada, yo solo vigilaré, revisaré un par de horas el lugar y volveré para esperar al equipo de asalto que ya está en camino.

─Pero yo podría ayudarte… ─Chris se enerva a pesar del miedo y la rabia que siente por la situación.

─Christophe esto no es un pedido, es una orden. ─Masumi le sujeta el rostro con la mano y clava su mirada azul sobre los ojos esmeralda del lobo─. Quédate en el auto, quiero encontrarte aquí al regresar.

Con los ojos encendidos el lobo observa la figura de Masumi que desaparece entre los autos del parqueo junto a la playa, rumbo a la mansión que se levanta al fondo de la vereda. Si su madre está en ese lugar él podría encontrarla con toda certeza. Hablan de un equipo de asalto y solo le viene a la mente las imágenes de muchas intervenciones fallidas en las que los secuestradores terminan ultimando a sus víctimas.

Chris no puede quedarse quieto observando, su corazón no para de bombear la sangre con fuerza dentro de su pecho, la mujer que más ama en este mundo podría estar en peligro en este instante si algo le falla a Masumi o podría morir si el equipo de asalto no da con ella a tiempo. Chris observa una vez más la mansión, recuerda el rostro serio del beta advirtiéndole que no intervenga.

Chris siente que le falta aire, sale del auto, se quita el ajustado uniforme de camuflaje que ha usado esos días, desnudo y libre respira un par de buenas bocanadas llenas de aroma marino y conforme suelta el aire de sus pulmones se transforma en el enorme lobo alpino que es. Fuerte, astuto y temerario. Pese a las advertencias de Masumi, Christophe Giacometti se dirige hacia la mansión pensando que ahora no solo su madre podría estar en peligro, ese beta confiado también podría correr algún riesgo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Segunda Parte

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Víctor ha decidido salir por un bocadillo hacia la zona comercial de Zúrich así que se despide de los vigilantes del barrio, dos horas después regresará por una vía poco transitada sin que nadie lo note. Mila y los tres chicos de Masumi devoran dos pizzas gigantes que el señor Giacometti ha pedido para ellos. Georgi Popovich toma té con algo de licor para calentar el cuerpo, comprueba que no es el frío sino el stress el que intenta apoderarse de sus músculos. Otabek Altin sigue a Víctor y lo pierde en el camino, frustrado regresa a la colina, deja su vehículo muy lejos y comienza a subir la empinada cuesta hacia el bosque.

En Albufeira un lobo husmea entre los matorrales de los jardines externos de la opulenta residencia de Farías. Nota de inmediato el olor de Masumi, es inconfundible, similar al rocío matinal, tan suave como el toque de su mano, como su sonrisa, como su voz y como sus posturas.

Chris escudriña en el piso inferior de la vivienda y comprueba que no hay vigilantes, ni perros guardianes, ni empleados que salgan a su paso. Con mucha cautela avanza por el jardín y su hocico topa con una ventana a ras de piso. Su delicado olfato siente un aroma muy fuerte y desagradable, Chris cree reconocer la procedencia de ese olor. Un olor que anuncia que la vida de algún ser ha sido detenida con brutalidad desde hace varias horas o días. El lobo se espanta y busca ingresar al lugar donde procede el nauseabundo aroma.

Cuando Chris ingresa al sótano de la mansión, pasa por un área que parece ser una bodega de vinos, luego entra en un almacén y se topa con el cuarto del lavado. El espectáculo no puede ser más macabro. En el suelo apilados uno junto al otro encuentra los cuerpos de una mujer adulta, dos jóvenes adolescentes, un hombre de mediana edad y un niño.

El fétido olor y el color de los cadáveres le dicen que los desdichados están comenzando a descomponerse pues lucen amarillos y algo hinchados. Chris se acerca y observa que la familia de alfas ha sido ajusticiada, tal vez uno tras otro, sus rostros revelan algo de tensión, las cuencas hundidas, la falta de brillo en los ojos entreabiertos y sus labios morados denotan que han recibido la muerte de un solo golpe. Los agujeros en sus frentes así lo revelan. Solo el hombre luce dos disparos más a la altura del pecho y el estómago.

El lobo sabe que no tiene nada más que hacer en ese lugar, así que retrocede y busca la salida. Ahora está dentro de la mansión y lo único que hace es inspirar a profundidad el aire para sentir el aroma de su madre. A pesar de la conmoción el lobo calma sus nervios, se pone en acción y procura unir el compás de su corazón al de su madre. No obtiene ninguna respuesta.

En otro ambiente de la gran casa Masumi ha encontrado el dormitorio desde donde transmiten las llamadas. Es otro lugar de repetición, no hay señales de la loba. Así que dejando los aparatos intervenidos decide salir de la propiedad. Cuando pasa junto a la puerta a medio abrir de uno de los dormitorios principales observa un cuerpo tendido sobre el piso.

Masumi ingresa y comprueba que es un varón de unos cincuenta y cinco o sesenta años, lleva lentes y un uniforme de trabajo, parece ser el mayordomo de la casa. Masumi está a punto de retirarse cuando nota bajo el cuello del cadáver el brillo metálico de un arma. Sus manos ejercen tensión para extraer el arma de la carne muerta y comprueba que es una estrella shuriken con una inscripción que cree reconocer. La limpia con la camisa del cadáver y la guarda en un bolsillo pequeño de su chaleco.

Masumi decide que ya ha tenido suficiente de ese lugar, está ahora seguro que Víctor Nikiforov tiene más posibilidades de haber acertado con su investigación. Camina con cuidado por el pasillo que lleva a la balaustrada rumbo a las escaleras por donde ingresó a la mansión.

Sabe que los cuatro hombres que cuidan el lugar están jugando póker en uno de los salones principales así que no será difícil salir tal como entró. Masumi está al borde de las escaleras cuando un joven de marcados rasgos chinos le sale en frente.

El joven sube a prisa por las escalinatas y Masumi retrocede buscando un objeto con el que defenderse ante el siseo que produce la espada del atacante. Un jarrón, una estatua de porcelana, una mesita decorativa, no hay mucho en esa área del pasillo.

Masumi se lía en una confrontación de artes marciales. Karate contra kung fu, habilidad y destreza, contra furia asesina. El hombre emplea llaves y técnicas bastante agresivas, pero es esa misma agresión la que le impide asestar un buen golpe. Masumi no la tiene fácil, este fortachón le está dando más trabajo del que pensaba. Pero no cesa en su afán de encontrar el punto exacto para desmayarlo.

Chris ha escuchado el ruido de la pelea y está seguro que Masumi está en medio de ella, se dirige veloz hacia el lugar y observa que el beta se lía a patadas, golpes y llaves con dos hombres que lo acorralan en el pasillo. El lobo llega hasta el borde de las gradas y sube observando el ángulo y momento precisos para atacar.

Espera unos segundos mientras ve que Masumi toma del brazo al joven delgado que lo azuza con una cadena y le clava los dedos en los ojos, el muchacho grita y Masumi lo lanza por encima del barandal hacia el piso de cerámico rosa. Ese movimiento es aprovechado por el segundo atacante quien hiere en el brazo al beta. Este no se da por vencido y sujeta la muñeca y el brazo del robusto atacante golpéandolo hasta hacerle soltar la espada. Llueven los golpes y los bloqueos hasta que Masumi gira en forma inesperada el cuerpo lanzado una feroz patada voladora con la que quiebra la mandíbula del hombre que cae inconsciente sobre las escaleras.

Masumi toma un respiro pero luego observa que Chris vuelve a gruñir y su mirada se dirige detrás de él. Un joven atlético sale al paso del beta y comienza un nuevo ataque. Ambos lanzan y bloquean golpes sin ningún resultado positivo. Mientras la danza agresiva sigue su curso el lobo camina en actitud acechante. Hasta que Masumi golpea con fuerza el pecho del joven que retrocede varios pasos en dirección hacia las habitaciones.

Pero esto no detiene a este luchador de kung fu que responde a los golpes de Masumi con gran habilidad. Este piensa la estrategia para detenerlo, sus potentes patadas de karate no son suficientes para desarmar al joven, quien se enfrenta lanzándose sobre el agente con un gran puñal en la mano. A tiempo Masumi detiene el ataque y lucha para evitar que el arma entre en su pecho, está a punto de vencer al agresor cuando por detrás de él salta el lobo gigante que muerde el brazo del muchacho y luego cierra sus fauces sobre su cuello.

El lobo destroza la carne a mordiscos. Chris está exaltado, gruñe, muerde y arrastra el cadáver por el pasillo hasta que se parapeta en la entrada de uno de los dormitorios de la familia.

Masumi se agacha de cuclillas y estira la mano sin dejar de mirar los furiosos ojos del hermoso alfa.

─Tranquilo Chris. Ya está muerto. ─Con calma y determinación Masumi acerca más su mano a las fauces abiertas del lobo que gruñe sin parar─. Déjalo ya. Tu madre no está aquí.

El lobo deja su aire agresivo, cierra las fauces y algo agitado pone el hocico sobre la mano firme del beta. Este lo sostiene durante unos minutos y luego le acaricia el pelaje. El lobo avanza un poco más hacia el agente y posa su mandíbula sobre el hombro de Masumi.

─Vamos Chris relájate. ─Masumi acaricia el lomo del lobo que comienza a gemir nervioso e irritado─. Ya pasó. Vámonos. Ya no existe nada que buscar en esta casa.

El lobo se irrita por la gran sensación de confort que siente en ese momento y se aparta con rapidez de Masumi. El agente se pone en pie y Chris aún en su forma de lobo lo sigue con cierto gimoteo, casi como una queja o reproche.

Cuando salen de la propiedad Masumi siente el sonido de un percutor de revolver cerrarse junto al lobo, estira el brazo y desvía la mano que aprieta el gatillo, la bala que hubiera herido gravemente al lobo se introduce al techo del balcón delantero, Chris salta sobre su atacante y se encarga de destrozar el pecho y rostro del cuarto hombre del cual se había olvidado el beta.

Tras los últimos minutos de tensión en la mansión de la playa, Christophe Giacometti sigue en silencio al agente hasta el automóvil, no puede explicarse la forma cómo Masumi logró controlarlo, cómo pudo ceder con tanta facilidad ante las órdenes de un beta común. Chris vuelve a su forma humana recoge su ropa, sube al auto y se queda contemplando por un buen rato el rostro de este hombre.

─Vamos al aeropuerto, un equipo de limpieza está por llegar a esta mansión. ─Masumi le muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas a pesar de tener el brazo sangrante que cubre con un paño grueso que ha sacado de la guantera del auto, sujeta el volante y arranca el motor del Gran Coupe—. Ellos se ocuparán de todo.

Chris piensa que su poderío de alfa no debe desvanecerse ante esa sonrisa encantadora, ni ante la mirada de provocación con la que Masumi lo observa todo el tiempo.

─¿Qué haré ahora Masumi te cuidaré las espaldas todo el tiempo? ─Chris intenta revelarse a su propio deseo.

Masumi no contesta, suspira y acelera el motor.

Cerca del amanecer el lobo y el jefe de la operación Esmeralda aterrizan en el aeropuerto de Lisboa, en una sala especial ambos hombres aguardan una nave particular.

El lobo contempla en silencio la pista de aterrizaje, Masumi se acerca con un vaso de café late.

─¿Masumi vamos a seguir en este plan de perseguir la nada? ─Chris lanza el café al suelo y muy enojado encara al beta─. ¡No te das cuenta que están jugando con nosotros! ¡Y mientras tú y yo tratamos de atrapar a esas ratas el tiempo se acaba para mi madre y mi familia! ─Chris sujeta del traje a Masumi, tiene los puños bien cerrados sobre las solapas del saco mientras el beta posa sus manos sobre el pecho y el antebrazo del lobo y sin perder la calma le mira a los ojos dejando que lo sacuda con fuerza.

Chris se da cuenta del exabrupto y suelta al beta.

─¿Me dejas explicarte en el camino? Debemos regresar a Zúrich. ─Masumi no ha perdido la compostura y camina por delante de Chris. El lobo no tiene más alternativa que seguir a este extraño y seductor beta.

Una vez más Chris percibe el aroma del perfume de Masumi, un dulcísimo olor a algarrobos. Esa es una sensación que comienza a gustarle demasiado, el lobo observa con detenimiento al agente mientras ingresan a la aeronave que los espera en la pista de aterrizaje. Sin poder poner freno a sus sentidos el lobo tiene que reconocer que la personalidad de Masumi lo confunde y le atrae al mismo tiempo. «En este hombre conviven la fuerza de un alfa, la determinación de un beta y el encanto de un omega», piensa.

[…]

El novato Altin ha distraído una vez más a los feroces perros guardianes de la mansión para evitar que se acerquen a la rejilla del drenaje desde donde Víctor Nikiforov observa los extraños movimientos de los guardias chinos.

Los ha dotado una vez más de carne fresca y jugosa llena de un potente somnífero que los hará dormir por lo menos unas doce horas, así se asegura que los brutos no sean una molestia hasta el siguiente mediodía.

Después de poner los cuerpos de los perros dentro de su camioneta, Altin retorna a la alcantarilla del bosque y avanza con cautela iluminando los pasajes con una tenue luz azul para no llamar la atención del agente Nikiforov. Cuando toma el túnel central y se acerca hacia su puesto de vigilancia, siente que alguien le apunta con un arma sobre la cabeza. Altin se detiene y su ritmo cardiaco se acelera en solo segundo. Sus pupilas de dilatan ante la falta de luz y un sudor frío recorre su espalda.

─No sé si pensar mal de ti o del capitán Popovich que te envió a espiarme. ─Víctor Nikiforov le habla al oído y el pulso de Altin se dispara mucho más.

─Teniente, agente… yo… ¡maldición no sé qué decir!, yo… se supone que debía cuidarlo. ─El novato titubea mientras piensa que la estrella de su graduación acaba de escapársele de las manos y que pasarán otros cuatro meses de entrenamiento para tener otra oportunidad. Otros cuatro meses en la escuela, lejos de su amado Yuri Plisetsky que lo espera en San Petersburgo.

El oso hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para cumplir su misión y ahora un beta astuto le quita la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

─En lugar de cuidar mi trasero como si fuera un niño mejor ve a esta dirección ─Víctor la pasa al móvil del novato─, habla con Jazz y dile de mi parte que necesito ese paquete del que le hablé hace unos días atrás.

─¿Cómo sabrá que es usted quien me envía? ─Altin aún se siente muy apenado por el resultado de su trabajo.

─Entrégale esto. ─Víctor se hace una pequeña incisión en la mano con la punta del cuchillo que lleva en su pantalón, y empapa un pedazo de tela con su sangre─. Deja que la pruebe con la punta de la lengua y así sabrá que soy yo.

─Agente… qué le diré al capitán Popovich sobre este apoyo. ─Altin guarda la tela ensangrentada en una pequeña bolsa sellada y la mete a su bolsillo.

─Solo la verdad señor Altin. Usted revisó dentro de mi motocicleta y halló esta dirección con las referencias e indicaciones y decidió tomar una iniciativa. ─Víctor le da una palmada en el hombro─. Váyase ya que el lugar queda a dos horas y media de Zúrich.

El agente Altin sale corriendo del drenaje, se lleva la motocicleta de Víctor y deja su camioneta en la parte baja de la colina, a la entrada de la carretera para que el agente pueda usarla en caso de emergencia.

Víctor retorna hacia su puesto de vigilancia y toma algunas pastillas más que impedirán se quede dormido en ese frío y húmedo lugar. En ese mismo instante el jefe Masumi y Chris se enfrentaban a los hombres de la mafia china dentro de la mansión de Albufeira.

…

Con las primeras horas del tercer día de la operación Esmeralda, un avión de alto tonelaje aterriza en el aeropuerto de Zúrich transportando equipo y hombres que se encargarán de intervenir en la mansión de la colina, aquella que dista a tan solo dos kilómetros de la propiedad de los Giacometti.

Liderando este equipo de profesionales, Masumi piensa reducir a los mafiosos y salvar a la madre de Chris que debe estar oculta en esa cabaña que Víctor Nikiforov ha estado vigilando desde el primer día.

El equipo aguarda que todos los vehículos blindados estén listos y que los hombres ingresen en ellos. Deberán esperar en zonas no muy cercanas a la colina residencial, los hombres llegarán caminando hasta las cercanías de la mansión y en el momento en que reciba la señal de visto bueno de Kenjiro Minami la intervención habrá comenzado.

El agente Masumi toma su vehículo, un lujoso BMW de color acero y conduce a toda velocidad alejándose de los vehículos del convoy que pasan desapercibidos entre el tránsito, camuflados como vehículos de reparto, como jóvenes motociclistas y como lujosos autos con hombres de negocios.

…

En las instalaciones del banco el personal comienza su día organizando sus escritorios y sus archivos en las computadoras antes de abrir la puerta de la sede principal para el público. Todos tienen entendido que llegarán unos visitantes especiales a la sede central, quienes ingresarán media hora antes que el resto de clientes.

Mila Babicheva tiene todos listo para intervenir en respaldo del jefe de la familia si fuera necesario. Espera con cierta ansiedad que los hombres no noten la sustitución de sistemas.

Georgi Popovich coordina con los equipos de limpieza de la organización para que intervengan de inmediato en el banco y en las mansiones usadas por la mafia que fueron descubiertas por Masumi y Chris.

Otabek Altin maneja a toda prisa un gran blindado, su objetivo es llegar a tiempo hasta la salida del drenaje. No tiene ninguna duda que el agente Nikiforov intentará rescatar a la loba.

Y Víctor Nikiforov decide entrar a la cabaña cuando la pequeña mujer china salga con la bandeja del desayuno para el ocupante misterioso. Espera no estar equivocado, pero confía en su corazonada más que nunca.

Por una reja estrecha que se encuentra en un pequeño patio detrás de la cabaña el beta sale con suma cautela. Víctor rodea la cabaña, observa a los guardias que a esa hora de la mañana andan medio distraídos y algo aletargados con el calor del verano suizo.

De pronto llama la atención de dos de ellos haciendo ruido en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Los guardias llegan al lugar y observan que no hay nadie, aun así, deciden explorar un poco más, se acercan a los matorrales y Víctor dispara dos dardos a cada uno desmayándolos en el instante.

Al ver que no regresan sus compañeros los otros dos van por ambos flancos de la cabaña y no observan nada en particular, cuando se acercan al sitio donde están los cuerpos uno de ellos cae por el piquetazo de un dardo adormecedor. El otro los esquiva, pero no puede hacerle frente al puñal que se clava directamente en su garganta evitando que haga algún ruido. Víctor se ocupa de esconder los cuerpos.

Luego en temeraria acción se presenta en medio del patio y se acerca a los otros dos vigilantes quienes sorprendidos por su presencia no tienen idea de van a hacer. Víctor observa que toman sus armas y dispara con su fusil de dardos.

Uno de ellos cae inmediatamente, pero el otro resiste un poco. Antes que llame la atención el beta se tira sobre este hombre y le arrebata el arma de las manos. El agente recupera la calma porque el seguro no había sido abierto por eso es que el disparo no se produce con el golpe. Víctor le hace una llave sobre su cuello hasta desmayarlo.

Con rapidez ingresa a la cabaña y no encuentra a nadie, confuso revisa el lugar hasta que siente una suave brisa detrás de su oreja que proviene de la parte posterior de la pared. El beta busca el ingreso y lo halla deslizando un panel de cemento pre armado.

Detrás hay una puerta pequeña. El agente Nikiforov la abre con cuidado y encuentra la imagen de una dama muy distinguida sentada en una silla tomando su desayuno. La mujer lo mira y Víctor le hace una señal de silencio con el dedo sobre los labios. Se acerca a ella y coloca un dispositivo para abrir el collar de contención que le han puesto a la dama y que impide que se transforme en la loba alfa que es. Ella se pone sus zapatos deportivos y sale junto con Víctor quien la toma de la mano y juntos se dirigen hacia el buzón de las alcantarillas.

[…]

Cerca de las ocho y treinta de la mañana un grupo de diez hombres entran al banco por la puerta que conecta hacia el estacionamiento. El administrador de la sede los saluda y guía hacia el ascensor que los llevará a la oficina del señor Heiz Giacometti.

Tres de ellos ingresan a la oficina, se presentan ante el patriarca y sacan una computadora personal de alta capacidad. La conectan con la máquina central del banco, esta labor la realiza Mila Babicheva vestida con el uniforme de secretaria.

Un hombre alto y robusto sale hacia el ambiente de recepción de la oficina. Otro hombre de ojos muy rasgados, de carnes magras y cabello lacio corto se queda en la sala vigilando y un joven calvo de contextura atlética y lentes de lectura gruesos se sienta frente a la computadora. Digita el teclado y la transferencia de depósitos a mil trescientas cuentas del banco comienza. Solo necesitarán treinta minutos para completar esta operación.

─La mujer, ¿por qué está aquí? ─El joven programador calvo protesta por la presencia de Mila.

─Ella es mi asistente personal y yo necesito su apoyo. ─Heinz Giacometti está muy preocupado por la reacción de los suspicaces mafiosos.

─No, no, no ella sale ahora. ─El chino se muestra algo nervioso.

─Disculpe señor, el señor Giacometti está muy alterado y necesita que se le de apoyo porque su presión es muy alta, se lo suplico permítame quedarme junto a él por un caso de emergencia. ─Mila muestra sus bellos ojos llorosos─. No se lo pido como asistente si no como… su amante… por favor…

─Deja que la perra se quede, puede ser útil al final. ─El hombre delgado habla en cantonés con el más joven quien acepta con muy mala cara el pedido.

Al mismo tiempo Kenjiro Minami ha dejado correr el programa que simula la plataforma multimedia del banco. Trabaja con tal rapidez que cualquiera de las verificaciones que pide el experto de la mafia, las envía con total tranquilidad. Minami toma un refrescante jugo de toronjas y come algunos pastelillos mientras digita a toda prisa los códigos.

Masumi sube el camino principal de las colinas residenciales, maneja a mediana velocidad, junto a él se encuentra un lobo con rostro desencajado. Masumi para el vehículo y mira a Chris con mucha seriedad.

─Chris bájate del auto, este es un asunto para el equipo de profesionales. ─El agente no va a transigir en su pedido.

─Yo puedo ayudar… ─Chris lo mira con mucha sorpresa y se resiente porque ese beta lo trata como un niño.

─Chris ve a casa a esperar la llegada de tus padres, esa es la forma como vas a ayudar. ─Masumi se queda callado esperando que Chris salga del auto.

El lobo sale muy enojado y camina sin mucha prisa por el borde de la carretera.

«No debí confiar en este beta, él me cree incompetente», piensa Chris y se siente defraudado.

«Lo siento mi hermoso Chris, pero no puedo involucrarte más en esta peligrosa intervención», Masumi recuerda que el lobo estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por uno de los mafiosos la noche anterior.

El beta lleva su coche colina arriba y pasa raudo por la zona baja del bosque, quiere llegar a tiempo para dirigir al equipo de intervención que se dirige con calma hacia ese lugar.

...

Por los intercomunicadores la voz de una agente del equipo de rescatistas suena muy segura, ella sigue a los autos que salieron de la mansión de la colina y han llegado hace ya diez minutos al banco.

La bella mujer baja de su moto en un aparcadero cercano y se quita el enterizo rojo que usaba para reemplazarlo por un uniforme del personal que presta el servicio de limpieza en la entidad bancaria.

─Ya estoy lista jefe, confíe en mí. ─Ella sonríe mientras Georgi Popovich suspira aliviado en su oficina de Moscú.

...

Sin apuro Chris camina hacia su casa cuando pasa por la zona sur del bosque. Cerca de la mansión de sus vecinos Verhoeven, nota un aroma particular, un aroma que conoce desde que era un pequeño lobezno, un potente aroma que lo atrae de inmediato y dispara todas sus alertas en un segundo. El lobo entra al bosque se desnuda y se transforma en el bello ejemplar de ojos de fuego y níveas fauces asesinas. Con ligereza se dirige siguiendo el camino que ha dejado la estela de ese delicioso olor.

...

Kenjiro Minami y Seung Gil Lee vigilan que la plataforma clonada se sostenga y no dejan pasar ningún detalle por alto. Todos los datos y números, todos los códigos, todo el dinero que es retirado de los paraísos fiscales pasa por el soporte virtual que este joven hacker ha creado para engañar a toda una gigantesca organización criminal.

Esa habilidad lo llevó un día a intentar engañar a su gobierno y al ser atrapado se vio obligado a cumplir su condena asistiendo a la agencia de Masumi con sus conocimientos y destrezas. La adrenalina corre por los cuerpos de ambos muchachos, cuyas manos no han parado ni un segundo de digitar sobre el teclado de los poderosos equipos que tienen frente a ellos.

...

En la mansión Víctor Nikiforov guía a la señora Giacometti por una intrincada red de túneles pétreos de aguas pluviales, el agente espera que nadie note por un buen rato la ausencia de los vigilantes que se encargaban de la cabaña.

Dentro de la mansión la mujer china mira su reloj después de haber recibido una última llamada, luego su mirada se desliza hacia un pequeño frasco de color marrón que está acomodado sobre el mesón de la cocina.

─Me olvidé de darle la medicina a esa loba. Debo corregir este error. ─La mujer sale con mucha prisa rumbo a la cabaña.

Cuando llega al patio que comunica la cabaña con la mansión encuentra a dos guardias tirados en el piso, con rapidez ingresa al lugar y ve el panel deslizado hacia un costado, ingresa a la habitación y no encuentra a Rosemarie en ella.

Sale gritando tratando de alertar a los demás vigilantes, pero nadie responde, entonces observa su teléfono móvil y ve que el transmisor del collar de la loba está en movimiento rumbo al bosque. La menuda dama no observa ningún movimiento por entre los árboles y vuelve a la cabaña, está tratando de ver otra ruta de escape cuando de pronto siente que la tapa de la alcantarilla se mueve bajo sus pies.

Ella decide bajar y seguir el camino del drenaje a toda carrera, mientras que, doscientos metros por delante, Víctor y la loba corren por los túneles rumbo a la carretera.

─No puedo creerlo, esa era la cabaña de… Jules. ─La loba sigue el paso ligero del agente, es una dama ágil que se desliza con rapidez.

─Ya viene el equipo de apoyo señora resista por favor. ─Víctor está a punto de tomar una de sus mejores armas. Una automática con la que piensa despejar el camino como lo hizo en el pasado en las selvas de Rwanda.

...

En el banco la transacción sigue en curso. Heinz Giacometti ha encendido un cigarrillo y observa con gesto adusto los movimientos del joven que sigue digitando sobre el teclado del ordenador personal.

Mila ha pasado su brazo sobre el pecho y lo sostiene en delicado abrazo mientras manipula un filoso estilete que saca de la manga, el lobo la toma de la mano y ambos aparentan a la perfección ser una pareja enamorada que cuida el uno del otro.

...

Al otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Manila, un alfa veterano recibe una llamada inesperada.

─Jefe, han encontrado a la loba y están a punto de sacarla.

─¡Cómo carajo ha podido ocurrir eso, oye estúpida si va mal esta transacción personalmente voy a cortarte el cuello! ─El hombre grita desesperado por el móvil.

─¿Qué hago señor? ─Muy agitada la mujer espera la orden del jefe de la organización.

─¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Mátala y mata a todos los que quieren rescatarla, eres una imbécil no debí confiar en ti maldita perra! ─El hombre finaliza la llamada.

La pequeña mujer china guarda su móvil y ordena a todo su equipo dirigirse al sur para interceptar al agente y la loba que huyen por los túneles del drenaje. Varios hombres responden a su llamado y apresuran el paso rumbo a la reja de salida, su idea es bloquear el paso de los fugitivos.

Tras reanudar su persecución, la mujer por fin puede ver la silueta de los dos fugitivos en medio del túnel y dispara dos veces contra ellos.

Víctor tiene que proteger a su rescatada, toma una de sus armas y devuelve los disparos, todo ese ruido alerta aún más a los hombres que bajan por el sendero del bosque, muy confundidos al ver que no existe ningún blanco en movimiento.

─¡Capitán! ¡Nos disparan! ─Víctor alerta a Georgi del peligro.

─¡¿A ti y quien más Vitya?! ─Popovich siente que el corazón se le sube a la garganta.

─¡A mí y a la esmeralda, la saqué y está conmigo! ─Víctor sonríe a pesar de las circunstancias.

─¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Víctor idiota te dije que esperaras! ─Georgi abre los canales de comunicación para todo el grupo y convoca de inmediato al equipo de intervención quienes se dirigen a toda prisa por las colinas residenciales de Zúrich hacia la mansión.

Víctor vuelve a disparar con la semi automática y siente que la mujer que los persigue se queja y cae al agua, pero también siente en la superficie el movimiento de varios hombres acercándose a su posición y sabe que tendrá que enfrentarlos. En ese instante el dispositivo que colocó en el collar de Rosemarie abre la cerradura y ella queda libre, pero la dama está muy nerviosa y cansada como para transformarse de inmediato, así que acelera el paso junto al beta.

...

En el banco el hombre delgado que está sentado en el sofá de la oficina atiende una llamada en su móvil y recibe a gritos una orden.

¡¡Cancelen la operación!!

El hombre se levanta y alerta al joven que aun digita algo en la personal, el chico se detiene observa a su compañero que lleva su mano dentro del saco hacia el cinturón de armas. El muchacho está a punto de abortar la operación cuando un estilete atraviesa su mano y la clava contra el escritorio. El hombre grita por el impacto.

Mila Babicheva impide de esta forma que el muchacho calvo pulse la tecla, éste se levanta del asiento y luego cae retorcido de dolor mientras su mano sangrante sigue sujeta al escritorio.

Mila observa que el otro hombre saca su arma y comienza a disparar, la agente pone como escudo al operador de computadoras quien recibe tres disparos certeros en el cuerpo. Con la habilidad que aprendió en la academia y perfeccionó en el equipo, Mila lanza otro estilete que se introduce en el ojo del atacante y lo detiene de inmediato. Mientras cae sobre la alfombra de la oficina, el hombre observa a la joven secretaria mirarlo con una gran sonrisa y al lobo Giacometti deslizando la personal lejos de su compinche que agoniza.

Afuera un corpulento vigilante abre de una patada la puerta e ingresa a la oficina con el arma lista para disparar. Se escuchan varios tiros y la sangre salpica por todo el lugar. El hombre cae y tras del gigante, Mila reconoce las perfectas curvas de Anya que acaba de matar al mafioso, tal como acabó con los demás hombres que esperaban en el estacionamiento del banco.

…

En la propiedad de la colina un blindado de cuatro puertas todo terreno espera al final del túnel por los dos fugitivos que están a pocos metros de la salida, por encima de ellos se escucha el ruido de los botines de los guardias de seguridad que corren hacia el lugar. Víctor sale disparando hacia la parte superior con su arma automática y mientras la loba ingresa al vehículo, el agente hiere a los primeros mafiosos que llegan a la salida del drenaje.

Dentro de la mansión un temeroso Jules Verhoeven, socio de la familia Giacometti se esconde bajo su escritorio de metal.

El motor del coche ruje y con un grito Otabek advierte…

─¡Víctor sube ya!

El beta corre para meterse en el vehículo cuando de pronto un disparo suena tras de él, Víctor voltea y dos disparos más se escuchan en el aire, frente a él la pequeña mujer china dispara con certeza a pesar de estar herida.

Víctor se queda inmóvil observando a la mujer y en la parte superior de la entrada del túnel, justo sobre su atacante, mira a un lobo inmenso que se lanza hacia la nuca de la delincuente. Con un solo mordisco Chris le destroza parte del cuello dejándola herida de muerte.

Víctor aun no entra al blindado a pesar de los gritos de Altin, cuando la madre de Chris grita un nombre desde el interior de la camioneta.

¡Christopheeeee!

El grito detiene al lobo que levanta la cabeza y se queda con la mirada fija sobre el agente Nikiforov, suelta a la mujer dejándola en un charco de sangre con las vértebras de la cervical expuestas, acelera su paso, corre con las fauces abiertas y a toda prisa se dirige hacia Víctor…

Antes de llegar a la camioneta Chris se transforma de nuevo en humano y empuja al agente dentro del vehículo, al grito de Otabek Altin cierra la puerta del blindado y sujeta a Víctor con fuerza. La sangre que tiñe la mano derecha del agente Nikiforov demuestra que el chaleco antibalas no pudo detener el proyectil, Otabek Altin mira con estupor la escena y aprieta a fondo el acelerador.

Altin maneja a toda prisa, colina abajo. En su camino hace frente a las balas de los vigilantes para que no impacten en las llantas del vehículo. Gana velocidad y atropella a dos, uno de ellos sale disparado y cae a seis metros del impacto. El otro no tiene tanta suerte, el auto pasa por encima de su cuerpo y lo arrastra varios metros debajo de su chasis.

Otabek dirige el carro con temeridad por la colina hasta que toma la carretera, su objetivo es llegar a la mansión de los Giacometti.

Mila escucha la transmisión por un dispositivo que lleva todo el tiempo en el oído izquierdo.

─Capitán el rubí está a salvo. ─Altin confunde los términos.

─¿Altin es la esmeralda que regresa al joyero? ─Georgi no puede evitar sonreír a pesar de la tensión que le provoca la transmisión. El jefe de la división daría la vida por estar junto a sus hombres en ese instante.

─Sí jefe y Víctor está herido, es un disparo en el vientre. ─Otabek maneja a toda prisa por la amplia vía del lujoso barrio residencial, en su camino se cruza con los blindados del equipo de intervención.

Mila Babicheva informa la situación al señor Giacometti mientras comprueba que el programador de la mafia ha muerto a causa de sus heridas.

Heinz Giacometti llama a casa y ordena a su jefe de vigilancia que abran la puerta a un auto blindado de color acero y que informe a la familia que deben asistir a sus ocupantes.

Dentro del vehículo una calmada loba sujeta la mano del Víctor que se queja por el dolor, Chris lo sostiene entre sus brazos mientras su mente viaja a la mansión de los Verhoeven, escucha a través de la radio la voz de Masumi que ingresa con el equipo de asalto y se enfrenta al ejército de mafiosos que se refugian en el lugar.

[…]

Al otro lado del mundo un iracundo alfa de ojos azules y cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta golpea y tira todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Grita, blasfema y finalmente mata a dos de sus secuaces. La noticia no pudo ser más devastadora para él.

─Jefe el dinero no ingresó a ninguna de nuestras cuentas en el banco de Suiza. ─Su asistente observa la verdadera plataforma digital del banco.

─No puede ser, pero… si entramos a su página, yo mismo abrí mis cuentas, todo estaba bien… ¡maldita sea! ¡digita de nuevo! ─El hombre deja de sentir el piso bajo sus pies.

─No jefe. No hay nada en ninguna cuenta. ─Con temor su asistente le anuncia la terrible noticia. El alfa enloquecido se acerca a observar la pantalla, comprueba que sus cuentas están vacías y con la furia de un león descarga un golpe en la nuca de su colaborador y lo mata.

Doscientos millones de dólares han desaparecido en menos de veinte minutos. Doscientos millones de dólares que Kenjiro Minami ha desviado con gran habilidad a una cuenta especial de la organización que dirige el jefe de la operación, el beta Masumi.

…

Masumi ingresa a una habitación oculta en el primer sótano de la mansión. Bajo un escritorio de fino nogal encuentra escondido al amigo, vecino y socio de Heinz Giacometti, Jules Verhoeven, que se queda mirándolo atónito cuando el beta le apunta con el arma y otra agente le coloca las esposas en las manos.

—Este hombre tendrá que rendir muchas cuentas sobre su participación en el secuestro de Rosemarie y sobre sus vínculos con los grupos criminales de Beijín y Hong Kong. —comenta Masumi a la agente y juntos salen de la habitación, él para seguir explorando y ella llevando detenido al millonario.

...

En el centro financiero de Zúrich y manejando uno de los autos de lujo de la familia Giacometti Mila Babicheva traslada al patriarca a su mansión. El lobo necesita descansar puesto que la tensión vivida durante los últimos días le ha generado una descompensación ligera en el organismo. Mila se guía por el dispositivo de localización del vehículo para no iinfringir ninguna norma de tránsito. Lo que menos desea es ser detenida por alguna patrulla y mientras toma la ruta hacia el área más exclusiva de la ciudad espera recibir las noticias sobre Víctor y la esposa del lobo.

En Rusia Georgi Popovich se estira en su sillón y bebe algo de vodka con limón, está feliz porque la operación, a pesar de tantos inconvenientes salió exitosa. La señora Giacometti fue rescatada, los equipos de limpieza han comenzado a hacer su trabajo con rapidez y eficiencia para evitar a las autoridades.

El equipo de apoyo ha ingresado a la mansión de Verhoeven y lo trasladan a un lugar apartado para interrogarlo. El patriarca regresa sano y salvo a su casa para reunirse con su familia. Y la última llamada que hizo el jefe de la mafia alertando a sus hombres ha permitido a Guang Hong Ji descubrir el verdadero punto de origen de las comunicaciones. El pequeño agente Ji decide guardar la información y compartirla en privado con Masumi cuando termine la operación.

…

Dentro de la inmensa propiedad familiar, Chris sale del auto y junto con Otabek Altin trasladan a Víctor hacia una de las habitaciones de su lujosa residencia. La sangre del beta gotea sin pausa y mancha los blanquecinos pisos de mármol de la residencia.

─¡Chris estas desnudo! ─Pichit sale al paso de su alfa al sentir todo el alboroto que hacen las mujeres de la familia alrededor de Víctor─. ¡Es Víctor! ¿Qué pasó Chris? ¿Por qué él está aquí y… herido? ¿Chris le hiciste algo? ¿Se pelearon?

─¡Pichit que traigan toallas y mi equipo de cirugía de emergencia! ─El lobo acuesta al agente sobre la cama y recibe una bata de baño que una de sus hermanas le alcanza para cubrirse, luego vuelve sobre Víctor y con un par de gruesas tijeras corta la tela del chaleco y la ropa del agente preparándolo para la intervención.

...

En medio de la delicada operación el lobo no deja de pensar en Masumi, mientras el jefe de la agencia de investigación ordena a sus hombres que despejen y limpien la mansión de Verhoven con rapidez para evitar la intervención de las autoridades suizas.

En el banco Anya hace lo mismo y se siente muy satisfecha al ver que el último delincuente abatido es trasladado hacia el camión del equipo de limpieza de la agencia.

Más allá de los Urales un omega entristecido siente una extraña opresión en el pecho que intenta calmarla respirando en forma pausada. Yuuri amamanta a su pequeña Aiko y no puede evitar que su angustia se transforme en llanto. Con rapidez cubre el rostro de su nena mientras intenta hallar consuelo besando la pequeña mano.

«Víctor», piensa en el beta e imagina su bonita sonrisa.

El agente Nikiforov se mantiene consciente en medio de la operación, la morfina y anestesia local no han sido suficientes para evitar el agudo dolor que siente cada vez que el lobo manipula su instrumental en busca del proyectil que se ha alojado entre sus intestinos, dos centímetros por debajo del hígado.

─Tuviste suerte beta. —Chris extrae el proyectil casi intacto del cuerpo de Víctor, lo pone en una bandeja que sostiene Pichit quien se ha ofrecido hacer de enfermero.

Y para que el paciente no realice un mal movimiento durante la improvisada operación, Otabek sujeta con fuerza los brazos de su superior desde la altura de los hombros, impidiendo de esa forma hasta el más mínimo salto.

Extraídas algunas esquirlas del peritoneo, el lobo cierra la herida de Víctor y lo nota muy débil. Sabe que ha perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, no desea pensar más y decide darle un poco de la suya. Chris sabe con certeza la cantidad que el beta necesita para recuperarse de esta herida.

«Otra vez la sangre de este lobo… nooooo» ─dice para sí el beta al mismo tiempo que observa los preparativos. Junto a él Otabek vuelve a su posición para sujetar sus brazos y Pichit acomoda su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Es inevitable que Víctor sienta el agudo dolor y quemazón que le produce la sangre de Chris al ingresar en sus venas, parece como si ese líquido caliente y algo viscoso lo devorase por dentro. Víctor se retuerce a pesar de los esfuerzos que hace el novato Altin para mantenerlo quieto. Se queja como un niño y tras ser vencido por el dolor se desmaya.

Chris ha terminado con su labor de médico. Deja todo el instrumental en la mesa de velador, con toda calma se quita los guantes quirúrgicos, le regala una mirada de agradecimiento a Otabek y una sonrisa tierna a Pichit, luego se retira a su habitación.

[…]

Horas más tarde, en la mansión de los Giacometti se respira un clima de paz. Ni los agentes del orden, ni los periodistas han acudido al lugar, todos se han quedado alrededor de la propiedad de los Verhoeven.

Dentro de la casa la familia comparte una tranquila charla junto con el jefe Masumi y la agente Babicheva quienes han acudido veinte minutos atrás, ambos desean llevarse a Víctor a un hospital y los Giacometti, en su mayoría médicos y cirujanos recomiendan que lo dejen descansar durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

La reunión se ve interrumpida cuando Víctor Nikiforov aparece por las escaleras. Él se ha resistido a permanecer en la habitación de huéspedes de los Giacometti. A pesar de la fiebre y el dolor ha decidido volver con sus hombres al hotel que ocupan en Zúrich y quiere al día siguiente a su hogar en Rusia.

─Señor Nikiforov ─El patriarca de los Giacometti estrecha la mano de antigua presa─, quiero agradecer todo lo que usted y su equipo hizo por mi familia, no solo rescataron a mi esposa, también nos libraron de una investigación que hubiera arrastrado a nuestras empresas a un escándalo muy grave.

─A quien deben agradecer todo es al jefe Masumi. Fue él quien ideó todo este plan y quien brindó el apoyo necesario con sus expertos. ─Víctor camina sujeto del brazo de Otabek Altin y se acomoda a la diestra de su superior, su maestro y su amigo, el agente Masumi.

─Las cosas no han terminado aún señor Giacometti, pero tenemos los suficientes elementos para buscar al grupo que hizo todo esto y evitarles problemas futuros a usted y a su familia. ─Masumi recibe el agradecimiento del patriarca y en especial de Chris que lo mira con ansiedad.

De pronto baja con mucha alegría por las escaleras Pichit y corre al encuentro del agente Nikiforov.

─Víctor ¿te sientes ya mejor? ─Pichit sonríe y abraza al beta─. Cuando te vi herido no podía creerlo y tuve mucho miedo.

─Te veo muy bien Pichit ─Víctor sujeta las manos del jovencito que no cabe en su alegría y muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que rasga aún más sus oscuros ojos.

─¿Y Yuuri… y el bebé? ─Pichit desea saberlo todo.

Durante algunos minutos todos se distraen en conversaciones personales. Víctor le informa a Pichit cómo van las cosas con Yuuri y el bebé. Le dice que Yuuri volverá a la universidad en un año más.

Mila coordina con Otabek el traslado de Víctor y luego llama al Georgi para ver si adelantan una nave para él.

Chris y sus padres conversan para reforzar la seguridad en la mansión y en el banco. Todavía siente que la mafia es un enemigo poderoso del que deben cuidarse, mucho más ahora que existe tanto dinero perdido por en medio.

Masumi vuelve a comprobar los reportes de todos los equipos de apoyo y decide que es hora de retirarse, pero Pichit le pide a Víctor que espere un minuto y mientras corre hacia la habitación que ocupa en la mansión el jefe de la familia aprovecha para hablar con Víctor.

─Señor Nikiforov su trabajo en la universidad de Zúrich le espera y estoy seguro que en un año usted podrá ocupar un puesto muy alto ─Heinz Giacometti recuerda parte del trato que su hijo hizo con el beta.

─Agradezco su disposición señor Giacometti, pero mi esposo y yo tenemos mucho trabajo tras los Urales. Allí es donde nuestro esfuerzo es necesario. ─Con mucha amabilidad Víctor declina la invitación.

El jefe de los Giacometti asiente con la cabeza, agradece a Masumi, Altin y Babicheva con un fuerte apretón de manos y recuerda al jefe de la operación que el dinero de su pago ya está depositado en las cuentas que le dieron el primer día de la operación.

Cuando están por salir Pichit se vuelve a presentar en la sala─. Víctor por favor quiero que le entregues esto a Yuuri, sé que tenía mucho significado para él y su familia. ─Pichit devuelve la joya que Yuuri diera a Celestino Cialdini por su libertad. Había sido un pedido que hizo a Chris y que le lobo complació con mucho gusto.

Víctor toma la joya entre sus dedos y tras un abrazo final recomienda al sonriente omega—. Cuídate mucho Pichit.

...

Antes de partir Chris Giacometti acompaña al jefe Masumi hasta su vehículo.

─¿No irás con ellos al hotel? ─El lobo observa que el auto del rescate se aleja de la mansión saliendo a prudente velocidad.

─No. Me voy al aeropuerto. ─Masumi le mira apacible como siempre─. En dos horas mi vuelo parte a Moscú, debo atender unos asuntos allí.

─Gracias por todo Masumi, en especial por soportar mi mal carácter. ─Chris desea abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a ese beta, pero en su lugar solo estrecha su firme y cálida mano.

─Cuídate Chris. ─El beta sabe que no habrá otra oportunidad para volver a verlo─. Adiós ─Con una gran sonrisa y la mirada seductora de siempre se despide y sube al coche.

El lobo lo ve alejarse y comienza a sentir un vacío doloroso en su interior. Ese beta de ojos fogosos y sonrisa apacible se marcha, saldrá de su vida para siempre. Ni siquiera sabe su nombre completo, ni su dirección, ni un número a donde llamar.

Chris agacha la cabeza y piensa que será mejor así. Procurando un consuelo se dice que los betas son demasiado impredecibles como para liarse con ellos.

[…]

Setenta minutos después de despedir a los agentes, Heinz Giacometti ingresa a la sala principal de la mansión y observa que su hijo permanece sentado en uno de los sillones antiguos que miran hacia el jardín. En silencio se acerca a su lobato y pone la mano sobre su hombro.

─Hasta ahora tu copa sigue llena hijo.

─Estaba pensando en lo extrañas que fueron las circunstancias de estos días padre.

─Sí, en especial porque esa alianza que hicimos con tu enemigo logró sacarnos del momento más difícil de nuestras vidas.

─Padre ¿te has puesto a pensar que Nikiforov no es el cobarde beta que describías en las charlas con tus amigos? ─Chris mira el reflejo de su padre en el cristal─. Tal vez yo era el enemigo…

─Si piensas de esa forma nunca alcanzarás aquello que en verdad deseas Christophe. ─El patriarca da dos palmadas sobre el hombro de su vástago y se retira a descansar junto a su loba que dormía sedada en la habitación matrimonial.

Chris toma de un solo trago el vaso de whisky que esperaba paciente en la mesa, consulta su reloj y sale rumbo al estacionamiento de la mansión. Sube a su Bugatti deportivo y se dirige al aeropuerto a toda prisa.

Los minutos pasan también veloces y mientras conduce su auto por las calles medio vacías de Zúrich, el aspirante a médico recuerda con especial deleite todas las emociones que vivió en esos escasos tres días junto a ese beta.

Masumi se ha convertido en una obsesión y no quiere dejarlo ir, él provocó extrañas sensaciones en sus sentidos y le brindó un sentimiento de confianza que jamás había experimentado antes.

No podía perderlo, quería volverlo a ver, conversar con él, mirar el brillo de sus sensuales ojos, experimentar ese vértigo cada vez que lo veía sonreír y cuando sentía su aroma de amanecer.

—Masumi no te vayas, no subas a ese avión —dice Chris entre dientes al mismo tiempo que aprieta el acelerador del auto—. No viajes sin antes haber hablado una vez más, sin antes saber si tengo contigo una oportunidad.

Chris aparca el coche y corre por entre los demás vehículos estacionados frente al terminal, camina a prisa entre la gente que se agolpa en desorden a su alrededor. Corre por el tumulto de turistas que caminan distraídos y con más de uno choca en su loca carrera.

Observa el listado de vuelos y se aproxima a la sala de embarque internacional hasta topar con la sonrisa de una de las asistentes del aeropuerto.

─Por favor señorita ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo a Moscú? ─Chris siente que el aire se agolpa abruptamente en su garganta y le impide hablar con normalidad.

─Lo siento señor, pero el vuelo con destino a Moscú ya partió hace cinco minutos ─la dama toma entre sus brazos una carpeta que contiene el listado de pasajeros─, pero puede averiguar con la línea aérea de su preferencia cuál será el próximo vuelo.

─Gracias ─Con la mirada perdida el lobo observa otro avión que se dirige con lentitud hacia la pista de despegue.

Lleno de amargura por no haber tomado esta decisión a tiempo, con la voz y el rostro del atractivo Masumi martillando en su memoria, Chris Giacometti retorna a su vehículo.

Piensa que las cosas no pueden quedarse así, tendrá que trazar un plan para conseguir el nombre completo o la verdadera identidad de ese beta. Si es necesario tendrá que transar de nuevo con Víctor Nikiforov que parece conocerlo muy de cerca.

El lobo se sorprende a sí mismo pensando de una manera apasionada como si fuera un adolescente al que se le acaba la vida si no consigue sus propósitos. Pero hay algo más que el deseo de volver a ver a ese hombre y de tenerlo para sí.

Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza, solo lo hizo junto a él. Ni siquiera había experimentado esta sensación el día que encontró a Yuuri en la universidad. Tampoco sintió ese vacío el día que lo vio entrar al refugio de los Urales.

No había deseo de supremacía y posesión. Solo había necesidad de conocer y compartir su ser con ese hombre. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos Chris detiene su vehículo frente a un semáforo de una intersección poco concurrida.

De pronto siente al costado derecho de su coche el rugido molesto de otro auto deportivo y piensa que debe ser algún jovencito inmaduro que quiere provocar un duelo entre coches. Trata de no voltear la mirada, pero el ensordecedor sonido le provoca mirar. Con el entrecejo junto y mostrando su completa molestia el lobo voltea a ver al otro coche.

Dentro del Venom GT reconoce la mirada sensual en la que había estado pensando durante los últimos ciento cuarenta minutos. Masumi le sonríe y con un guiño provocador parte tomando la delantera a toda velocidad.

El lobo se avienta a perseguirlo por la carretera alterna a la autopista, Masumi no permite que Chris lo rebase. Es más, parece guiarlo hacia algún lugar. Lo observa por el espejo retrovisor y acelera el coche que parece volar por la velocidad que imprime. Con gran habilidad toma las curvas del camino e ingresa a una zona residencial. El ruido de los motores despierta al vecindario y más de una luz se enciende en las apacibles mansiones.

Masumi toma la ruta hacia una zona apartada de la ciudad que solo la conocen aquellos amantes del ocio reconfortante y el buen jerez.

Nunca una cacería había resultado tan excitante para el lobo. Una y otra vez trata de rebasar el espectacular vehículo que conduce el beta, pero éste lo impide con maniobras casi temerarias.

Masumi pone en funcionamiento el turbo de su vehículo y acelera el último tramo de la ruta dejando atrás al lobo, que lo sigue sin detenerse. El Venom ingresa a un exclusivo club particular de descanso muy cerca de las montañas alpinas.

El lobo observa de lejos este movimiento y sonríe complacido. Después de cinco minutos llega al lugar y estaciona el vehículo en la puerta. Un asistente toma las llaves y se lleva el lujoso coche al estacionamiento, mientras que una atenta y bella anfitriona recibe al lobo en la puerta del resort.

─¿Es usted el señor Giacometti? ─La joven lo saluda con una gran sonrisa y observa que éste asiente con la cabeza─. Aquí tiene la tarjeta de su habitación, sígame es por aquí por favor.

La tensión aumenta mientras Chris camina detrás de las contoneantes caderas de la rubia. Cuando llega a su destino la joven se despide, el lobo le da una generosa propina y retribuye su sonrisa.

El lobo ingresa sin prisa a la habitación que lo recibe a media luz, los aromas propios del lugar se mesclan con los de la montaña, pero sólo uno atrae su atención: el suave perfume de Masumi cuya silueta se dibuja frente al inmenso cristal de la ventana.

─No tomaste ese vuelo Masumi. ─Chris se desabrocha la corbata y tira su saco a uno de los sillones del dormitorio.

─Te estaba observando desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto Chris. ─La mirada de Masumi penetra como refulgente rayo en los ojos del lobo.

─¿Me estabas acechando?… ¿desde cuándo eres cazador de lobos? ─Chris camina con mucha lentitud hacia el beta.

─Desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez. ─Masumi también se dirige hacia Chris.

Frente a frente el lobo y el agente se contemplan durante un largo y excitante minuto, Masumi moja sus labios con la lengua y Chris lo sujeta entre sus brazos aspirando con fuerza el suave aroma que desata sus deseos y lo convierte en un cachorro hambriento.

El lobo siente las manos de Masumi subiendo por su espalda y observa sus labios abriéndose provocadores frente a los suyos. Es imposible detenerse, es torturador no juntar su boca con la boca del beta. Es estúpido no devorarlo a besos cuando todo su ser le grita que lo tome, que absorba sus jugosos labios y se quede con su último suspiro, pero el lobo malo resiste unos segundos más jugando con su cálido aliento sobre la barbilla del agente.

Vencido por el gesto provocador que la lengua de Masumi dibuja sobre sus labios, el lobo lo besa con arrebato, con pasión descontrolada, con el deseo de un niño que quiere chupar y morder hasta la última gota de esa deliciosa fruta.

Masumi encarcela con sus brazos el cuerpo de Chris mientras goza de las locas ansias que el lobo muestra con cada beso y con cada suspiro. Casi sin aliento se separan mientras uno desabotona la camisa del otro, hasta que el rosa pálido que lleva puesto Chris y el azul cielo que usa Masumi se junta en el suelo en un delicado abrazo.

Y por fin siente su piel, el lobo arde cuando sus firmes pectorales rosan los de Masumi, sus hábiles manos recorren de principio a fin su espalda y su rostro se hunde entre el cuello y los mechones de ese oscuro cabello.

Las manos de Masumi desatan las clavijas de los cinturones, los botones y las cremalleras de sus pantalones y los deslizan por debajo de las caderas. El calor en esa zona es intenso, tanto como la erección que ambos experimentan y rosan por debajo de sus apretados boxers.

El alfa comienza a ejercer su fuerza de cazador sobre su presa, sus fuertes brazos oprimen el cuerpo atlético de Masumi, sus mordiscos suaves no se hacen esperar y sus ojos llenos de fuego observan cada gesto de placer y dolor que provoca sobre la piel del agente.

Chris lo recorre con sus manos, con su aliento, con su lengua y con sus labios. Provoca quejidos placenteros que llenan la habitación y sugieren que el hombre está listo y dispuesto a ser llenado por completo. El lobo ingresa con calma al cuerpo del ardoroso beta, siente su inmenso calor, su paredes apretadas que se humedecen conforme lo penetra.

Masumi calla todo su placer hasta que el lobo se arrebata y enviste su cuerpo sin parar. Entonces se hace imposible callar la voz de la lujuria, se hace imposible no gemir con tanto roce profundo.

Christophe toma al hombre y se pierde en sus quejidos, en sus besos y en su aroma que lo enervan con más fuerza. Pero le resulta torturante no poder marcarlo como quisiera, es imposible marcar a un beta, sobre todo a este beta que es tan complaciente pero para nada sumiso y es que la mirada de Masumi no reviste ese temor ni el gesto tímido que los omegas le mostraron en el pasado o que los betas presentan frente a los alfas. La mirada de Masumi lo provoca y le dice cuánto está disfrutando ese momento.

El lobo intenta descansar un instante después de tantas arremetidas, pero Masumi lo abraza y gira sobre la cama posándose sobre su vientre y buscando una vez más la firmeza de su falo. El cuerpo y los gestos impúdicos del beta excitan al lobo y los dos amantes llegan al momento más sublime del placer, ese instante previo a la inevitable corrida que los hará perder el control. Masumi se estremece y se agita sobre el cuerpo de Chris, abre sus ojos y lo mira con tanto ardor que provoca el orgasmo más fuerte y largo que el lobo haya sentido hasta ese momento.

Ambos hombres no paran de mirarse mientras sus gestos demuestran que están alcanzando la gloria efímera que los dioses han reservado para los simples mortales. El cuerpo de Masumi está completamente arqueado hacia atrás mientras su vientre vibra sin parar y su perlado líquido baña los firmes abdominales del lobo que sonríe de placer. El placer que su cuerpo siente tras llenar por completo a ese atractivo hombre y el placer que su mente siente por haber cazado a un cazador.

Masumi cae sobre el cuerpo de Chris y éste lo recibe con un beso apasionado. Los dos amantes se abrazan en medio de la noche oscura y silente recuperando en cada suspiro el aliento y las fuerzas que perdieron en la entrega.

─Masumi te hice mío sin saber en verdad quien eres ─ Chris quiere todo de ese beta.

─¿Qué quieres saber Chris? ─Masumi juega con sus dedos sobre el pecho del lobo.

─Empieza con tu nombre verdadero. ─El lobo lo mira de reojo.

Masumi mueve la cabeza hasta que sus labios se juntan al oído de Chris y acariciando la dorada cabellera le susurra al oído su nombre completo.

─Guárdame el secreto Christophe —le dice con pícara sonrisa.

─Lo haré si tú prometes estar junto a mí siempre. ─Chris no puede dejar de tener esa sensación de estar perdiendo al agente.

─Estaré contigo siempre que no esté en una misión mi hermoso lobo. ─Los ojos de Masumi, sus suaves manos y su dulce aliento provocan una vez más el deseo del alfa.

─Prométeme entonces que siempre vas a salir con vida de tus misiones. ─El lobo sabe que es una promesa casi imposible de cumplir, pero quiere tener la palabra de su adorable hombre.

Masumi lo besa y le promete que desde ahora será más cuidadoso para volver siempre a sus brazos, para compartir juntos nuevas aventuras o solo para tener una buena charla tomando un wiski.

─Masumi, no voy a rechazar a mi omega. Aunque él no me ame, sé que estaría perdido sin mí allá afuera. ─Chris siente un amor especial por Pichit que se basa en la amistad y el compañerismo, aunque como buen alfa tenga que atender al jovencito durante su época de celo.

─Sé que lo proteges y eso es bueno. ─Masumi contempla el brillo esmeralda en los cautivadores ojos del lobo y le confirma sin titubeos─. Puedo vivir con eso.

Ambos amantes estrechan el roce de sus cuerpos, enredan sus piernas y brazos y no quieren perder otro minuto para a juntar sus sexos y volver a amarse esa noche.

[…]

Es de madrugada y Chris duerme apacible abrazando a Masumi. A pesar de estar cansado por la larguísima jornada, el beta no descansa y toma entre sus manos la estrella Shuriken que extrajera del cuerpo del mayordomo en la mansión de Albufeira y contempla a la luz de la tímida luna el símbolo que revela su origen.

Es el mismo símbolo que encontró en las empuñaduras de las dagas que acabaron años atrás con la mayoría de sus hombres cuando cayeron en una emboscada en un operativo frustrado al sur de Singapur.

Masumi manipula con cuidado los filosos bordes del arma, eleva la mirada y su mente se concentra en una sola idea.

«Por fin te ubiqué Mondragón… ahora no escaparás de mi justicia»

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañar a los protagonistas de esta trilogía y leerla. 
> 
> Te espero en otras historias.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leíste la trilogía te agradezco mucho. 
> 
> Te invito a seguir otras historias mías que publicaré en esta plataforma tanto para el fandom Yuri on Ice como otros.


End file.
